SUNSHINE
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Es sábado 14 de junio, está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo con sus hermanos. Lo q él no sabía, era q cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático. YAOI LIME BryanXYuriy. Lo continuaré pero con tiempo x.x
1. Viaje a Xocomil

**SUNSHINE**

Yuriy IvanovXBoris Kuznetzov  
EDADES: Yuriy:19 / Bryan:19 / Sergei:21 / Iván:18 / Kai:7 / Tyson:6

**NOTA**: Pongo a Bryan como "Bryan" porque ODIO, DETESTO SU NOMBRE! Bueno, el verdadero…Boris…y además ME ENCANTA EL NOMBRE BRYAN! nOn…aunque es mero gringo, pero bueno…

Me gusta mas decir un "Yuriy y Bryan" que un "Yuriy y Boris" wuacala! Que horror! Me imagino a ese viejo pervertido pelifílico! … otra cosa, pongo a los personajes como los conozco e "imagino" en la serie de la 3° temporada del G-Revolution, (porq es la única q he visto) y quiero basarme en mis experiencias con el beyblade, y no por los demás fics. Por lo tanto, Yuriy no tiene los ojos azules, si no morados… y no me gusta que Bryan tenga el pelo lavanda… a veces me lo imagino con una cara de limpia pisos Fabuloso! Olor lavanda (XD)

**OTRA COSA**: bien, existe un sexto continente (en este fic, claro está TT) el sexto continente se llama "Guevara". Nuestra historia se sitúa en un país llamado "Sandino" en el continente "Guevara", en la capital "César"… este país es un lugar algo tranquilo, No hay tantos peligros, como los que en la actualidad nos enfrentamos día a día uu.

**SUMARIO: **Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo junto con sus hermanos, lo que el no sabía, era que cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático.

**DICLAIMER: **(o como sea que se escriba) Beybladey gayblade NOson de mi propiedad, y nunca lo será. No gano nada bueno con esto, solo complacer a las personas que les gusta leer, y a las que les gusta este fic nn.

**EMPECEMOS LA HISTORIA! nOn**

**1° CAPITULO **

"**VIAJE A XOCOMIL"**

-¿Ya están listos? – les pregunta un joven pelirrojo a dos tiernos y lindos niños, entre 7 y 8 años. Uno con la cabellera de dos tonos diferentes de un color gris, y el otro, menor que éste de tez morena y sus cabellos largos y azulados.

Los tres chicos se preparaban para ir a disfrutar de las piscinas en el parque acuático "Xocomil", un lugar con bastantes zonas acuáticas para divertirse.

-¡si capitán estamos listos! – gritaron ambos niños al unísono, imitando una de las tantas caricaturas con las que se habían entusiasmado demasiado.

-je, creo que ya se traumaron con esa caricatura "_como detesto a esa esponja engendrada…_"- dijo el pelirrojo, empezando a colocar las cosas en la motocicleta, y a los chicos, con sus cinturones de seguridad, al tiempo que iban entonando alegremente aquella canción:

-(8) vive en una piña debajo del mar!(8) – iban muy emocionados, ya que era la 2° vez que iban a una piscina, y la primera que iban a un parque acuático tan grande.

La motocicleta ya había dado marcha hacia aquel lugar, mientras que los niños platicaban alegremente sobre todo que iban a hacer en el parque acuático.

-…y yo voy a nadar en la piscina de olas – dijo el peliazul ´muy valientemente´

- pero… ni siquiera sabes nadar bien sin tus flotadores – le recuerda el niño de cabello de dos tonos.

-ya verás que si puedo, a demás Yuriy me va a cuidar a mi en vez que a ti¿verdad Yura?

-Je, los cuidaré a los dos, no se preocupen –

-Naa…yo ya estoy grande para que me cuiden – dice Kai

- ¡Sólo eres un año mayor que yo! – dijo Takao

Yuriy estaba feliz de ver como sus pequeños hermanos discutían pequeñas cosas, y al final terminan matándose….pero de risa. Eran tan felices viviendo con Yuriy, y Yuriy era tan feliz viviendo con ellos, aunque era agotador cubrir sus travesuras.

Llegaron al fin al parque acuático, era de esperarse que en un parque tan grande tenía zonas para distintas edades.

-bien niños, ya llegamos – anuncia el pelirrojo

-¡si¡Qué bien! – exclamaban entusiasmados

- vamos a los vestidores, y recuerden NUNCA SE SEPAREN DE MI –advirtió Yuriy

-esta bien – respondieron ambos al unísono

- bien, ahora, cada uno de ustedes no deben quitarse estos flotadores por nada del mundo ¿entendido? – decía Yuriy mientras colocaba en los brazos de los niños unos flotadores.

- si, no te preocupes Yura – respondió el mayor de los niños.

Con el traje de baño ya puesto, los tres cubrieron su piel con una crema , para evitar que el sol les haga daño, después sería muy incomodo. Yuriy organizaba todo lo que llevaban, en un lóquer que alquilaron en el lugar, y empezaron a caminar hacia "El Jardín Chao", un lugar de juegos de piscina para los niños. Ese lugar era perfecto para que el joven pelirrojo descansara y para que sus hermanitos se divirtieran con el agua sin el temor que algo les pasara, bueno, siempre y cuando Yuriy los estuviese vigilando.

-¡una carrera a ver quien llega más rápido al estanque de la Rana! – grita Kai

-Te voy a ganar – anuncia Takao

- uno, dos, y…tre..aaay! – gritan ambos…sin dejarlos de terminar el conteo, son jalados de la oreja por el mayor.

- cuidado con esas carreras, el piso está demasiado resbaloso, alguien podría salir lastimado – dice el pelirrojo, teniendo suma precaución con los chiquillos.

- bua!...no nos dejas hacer nada – refunfuñó el mayor de los niños.

- si, no nos dejas correr – recalcó Takao

- no ´deben´ correr aquí, pero…intenten correr en el agua – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¿en el agua? – preguntaron los dos viéndose las caras - ¡Si¡en el agua! – gritaron y para allá marcharon. Corrieron en el agua, que les llegaba a los estómagos y a Takao un poco al pecho. ¿correr en el agua?... algo que no pudieron lograr.

Yuriy se les acercó un poco, para darles un aviso.

-niños, escuchen bien. Yo estaré sentado en aquel sitio – y mostró un lugar donde habían unas sillas para broncearse – si necesitan algo, van conmigo y recuerden NO LE HABLEN A NINGUN EXTRAÑO.

-¡Si capitán! – dijeron ambos al unísono

-bien, diviértanse – dijo Yuriy, caminando hacia le lugar indicado, con una gota en su cabeza "_¿capitán¿desde cuando me dicen así? Je, creo que se entusiasmaron DEMASIADO con esa caricatura del gringo_."

Poniéndose sus lentes oscuros, se recostó boca abajo en una de esas sillas, poniéndole ojo, en donde estaban los pequeños. Pasó el tiempo y Yuriy se dio la vuelta. Luego de cierto tiempo, empezaba a dormirse, pero algo ´sorpresa´ lo despertó de brinco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los niños jugaban tiernamente con el agua, y maquilaron un muy buen plan. Divisaron unas cubetas. Tomaron cada una cada uno, las llenaron de agua, y en sumo silencio, las vaciaron de un tiro, mojando completamente a su ´capitán´.

-Aaaahhh!- rápidamente, el pelirrojo se paró por el contacto tan frío, con su piel, que por el tiempo que pasó bajo el sol, estaba caliente.

-¡Pequeños demonios! – exclamó, dispuesto a darles una paliza, hasta que…

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara! – comentó uno de los pequeños. Ambos riendo a carcajadas.

Yuriy se calmó, no debpia enojarse por aquello, eran tan solo niños.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- empezó a reírse con ellos, puesto que, viendo bien la situación, si era gracioso.

-hey¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Porque ya no queremos estar aquí, vamos a otra piscina – explicó el menor.

- y porque no me lo dijeron TT -

con una enorme sonrisa – pensamos que sería mejor darte una sorpresa - dijo el mayor

- jijijijijijijijijijijiji – ambos rieron

- bueno, y ahora¿A dónde quieren ir? -

- vayamos a aquella – señaló el mayor – es más grande y se ve divertida – grito entusiasmado

-¡si¡esa, esa! – apoyaba el menor

- mmmmm…esta bien, vamos entonces -

-¡si¡Qué bien! – gritaron ambos.

-Yura, ven a jugar con nosotros – dijo Takao

- si Yura, vamos – insistió Kai

- esta bien, de acuerdo, pero no me jalen así, que me voy a… - ¡Splash! Ambos chiquillos botaron al agua a su encargado. Ese ero otro de sus planes.

- si quieren que los acompañe, deben de dejar de hacer eso – dijo el pelirrojo

- Pero no estamos haciendo nada – dice con inocencia Kai, viendo las nubes.

- (suspiro) como sea, diviértanse – dice resignado Yuriy.

- ¡Ven con nosotros! – chilla Takao

-(otro suspiro) bueno, bueno, voy con ustedes.

Yuriy fue con ellos, y se divirtieron con el agua, y el pobre de Yuriy, se golpeó mas de unas 5 veces, puesto que la piscina le quedaba demasiado pequeña, con decir que el agua de llegaba arriba de las rodillas…

Pasaron bastantes horas, tres, para ser exactos (nn) y después de nadar, jugar y todo, el ´hambre´ se presentó ante todos.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludo ´hambre´

-¡HAMBRE? – reaccionaron los tres muchachos

-¡Si! Hola nuevamente! Les recuerdo que deben alimentarse sanamente, cinco frutas y verduras al día hacen huesos fuertes! Y previene la osteoporosis.

-Pero…la osteoporosis solo le da a las señoras – mencionó el pelirrojo

- TT hazme caso…-

- ¿Porqué? Solo eres un…un…¡no se lo que eres! -

- ¡DIJE QUE ME HAGAS CASO! – agarra a Yuriy de los hombros y lo empieza a sacudir.

-AUXILIO! Un loco extraterrestre ataca a mi hermano! – gritó Kai a todo pulmón.

Unos hombres, vestidos de negro, atrapan a hambre, y lo meten en una cápsula (N/A:no me pregunten como uuU). Se colocan unos lentes oscuros, y ante la mirada de todos, (menos Yuriy, porque su mirada estaba desorbitada) sacan un objeto de mano, dan un flashazo y dicen:

-bueno personas, disfruten el verano – y se van…

- Capitán Yura¿estás bien? – pregunta el peliazul a su encargado.

-Oro o - contesta el ´capitán´ con ojos desorbitados.

...Luego de cierto tiempo (3 minutos y 34 segundos para ser más exactos u-u), Yuriy reacciona.

- bueno¿A dónde vamos? Aaa…si, vamos a comer¿les parece chicos? -

- bien, vamos a los loquers, traje comida…aquí todo eso es muy caro…"y no podría pagarlo…"

Los chicos partieron hacia los loquers.

Yuriy se encontraba organizando el loquer asignado, colocando los flotadores de los chiquillos, ya que por el momento no eran necesarios, y sacando la comida.

- Toma, detenlo un momento – le dice Yuriy a Kai, dándole la bolsa de comida…bolsa del ´supermercado Paiz´ porque Paiz¡es parte de tu vida!

-Toma, detenlo un momento – repitió las misma palabras a Takao. Pero Takao no aguantaba el peso de los alimentos, así que, lo dejó en el suelo un momento cerca de unas plantas. (N/A:TT) Cuando regresó su vista, vio a una ardilla y un gato olfateando e inspeccionando la bolsa de alimentos.

-Yura! Mira…¡ANIMALITOS! n.n – dice divertido Takao.

- ¡qué¡La comida¡vengan aquí engendros! – grito Yuriy corriendo como loco detrás de la ardilla y el gato.

-¡Kai, Takao, no se muevan de ahí! – y salió tras la comida y los ´ladrones´.

-jajajajaja ¡No podrás alcanzarnos! – musitó el gato

- si, eres lento – recalcó la ardilla

- Cállense y regresen con mi comida! "_ggrrrr¡como odio a las ardillas_!" -

Luego de seguir a los ´animalitos´, y que toda la gente vio a Yuriy con cara de ´y a este sujeto que mosco le picó´, perdió de vista a esos ladronzuelos cuando se escabulleron en unos arbustos.

-"¡Qué¡RAYOS! Ya me quedé sin comida. Bueno, tendré que hacer algo, primero a buscar a los niños" – y empieza a regresa al lugar donde deberían estar sus hermanitos.

:MIENTRAS TANTO…..

-Oye Kai, ya me aburrí¿Qué tal si vamos allá? – señaló el peliazul a la piscina de olas.

-mmmm… no deberíamos…"_Yura ya se tardó demasiado, no veo lo malo, pero…_" – se quedó pensando Kai

(lean esto rápido, como si lo estuviera diciendo Quico XD) – ándale, vamos si por favor Kai, anda vamos Kai vallamos Kai, a la si, por favor, vallamos Kai, déjame ir Kai, a la si por favor vamos Kai ándale es no mas aquí, a la si por favor déjame ir Kai ¿sssiiii?- dijo Takao(TT)

-mmmm..bueno, no veo lo malo – dijo Kai

Takao mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡SSIIII! –

-pero solo en la orilla, que no tenemos nuestros flotadores – recordó Kai.

- si, y tu recuerda HAKUNNA MATTATA! – le sonrió el peliazul

Ambos estaban en la orilla, pero Takao quería sentir más las olas, así que se acercó un poco más. Lo bañó entero una ola bastante grande para él, pero el problema no estaba ahí, si no en que esa ola alejo más de la orilla al peliazul, y cada vez se alejaba más.

-¡Takao¡Regresa ahora mismo! – ordenó Kai.

- ¡Kai! No… puedo… ayúdame! – grito como pudo Takao, puesto que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso.

- ¡Takao¡Ayuda¡MI HERMANO SE AHOGA! – gritó (nuevamente…) a todo pulmón.

Una persona, en un tiro entra al agua, en dirección al pequeño.

:MIENTRAS CON TALA….

Estaba corriendo,(en un lugar seco, no se va a caer..) no debió de haber dejado a sus hermanitos solos. Lo que de pronto escucharía, le helaría la sangre…

- ¡Takao¡Ayuda¡MI HERMANO SE AHOGA! – esa era la voz de Kai.

"Oh no¡Takao!" su corazón quería salirse, si Yuriy no tuviera esas costillas tan fuertes por las 5 frutas y verduras que comía a diario, y los vasos de leche que tomaba para el calcio… si se le hubiera salido el corazón.

-¡Takao! – gritó exasperado, mientras corría como loco. De pronto, vio como una persona se arrojó a la piscina, y toma a Takao en sus brazos. Nadando lentamente se acerca a la orilla, y Yuriy igual. Aquella persona, era un fornido hombre alto de cabellera gris con ojos verdes, de tez blanca, con un traje de baño estilo bóxer de color rojo. Traía un silbato, un tatuaje de halcón en el brazo izquierdo y un arete en la oreja derecha.

-¡Takao! Pequeño, que bueno que estás bien – dice Yuriy al tiempo que toma en brazos al niño, que dejó salir unas lágrimas por el miedo y el pánico que sentía por la situación.

-Ya pequeño, ya pasó – le sobó la espalda. Y regresando la mirada a aquel hombre – oh, muchas gracias, llegó a tiempo – bajando a Takao, dejándolo a cargo de Kai, quien estaba atrás de sus piernas.

- Takao¡estas bien! – dijo Kai abrazándolo

-Jé, eso es lo que hace un salvavidas…salva…las vidas…(n/a:OO Genio!) – dice el peligrisáceo con una mano en su cabellera.

-Oh… muchas gracias, ee… - Yuriy estaba sonrojado, no sabía porqué, pero lo estaba. Talvez era porque el hombre que estaba frente a él, le pareció muy apuesto… ¡y a quien no! Con esos pectorales tan marcados, esos ojos tan llamativos, aquellos brazos tan fuertes¡vaya! El tipo parecía ser lo máximo!

- Oye, deberías prestarle más atención a tus hijos – comentó el salvavidas, también, un poco nervioso. El chico pelirrojo era estupendo, su figura se veía tan bien con esos músculos en ella, ojos de un color único, violeta, y… bueno, todo ese chico parecía tan inocente, parecía un ángel, ja, pero claro, el zarco no creía en los ángeles, ese chico parecía ser una ilusión.

-¡QUE¡HIJOS! No, no, no, NOO, ellos no son mis hijos… no… yo soy su hermano mayor – aclaró Yuriy – soy muy joven para tener hijos… -

-¿hermano? Pero… se ven demasiado pequeños… y… y tu… mas grande … ¿cómo? – exclamó el salvavidas

- bueno, es una larga historia -

En ese momento, se escuchó un ´pip-pip´, como que si de un reloj con alarma se tratase.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo (N/a: una grosería censurada? OO…nnaaaa uou)

- eso, es mi tiempo libre – desvía la mirada hacia otro hombre, uno rubio y al parecer mayor que este salvavidas. - ¡Toda tuya Sergei! - grita

-¡Está bien, descansa! – gritó Sergei

El salvavidas, volviéndose a ver al pelirrojo – bueno, tengo tiempo suficiente para escucharla, si no te molesta – dijo sonriente

- aaa.. e.. este.. pues.. no..- se aclaró la garganta – ejem… yo Yuriy Ivanov, mucho gusto – estiró su mano para agarrar la del otro, en un saludo amigable.

- Yo soy Bryan Kuznetzov, igualmente – se presentó

CONTINUARÁ…..

**MAS NOTAS:** Como se habran dado cuenta, algunas cosasson algo mezcladas nnU como por ejemplo el "_ORO_"jaja, que porcierto lo saqué de Rurouni Kenshin, y muchas cosas más, tambien otras cosas las pongo como experiencia o como cosas que merecordaron a unas personas, jejeje¿verdad Subs? bueno, espero este fics sea del agrado de todos, o por lo menos dela mayoría. EStaré atenta a los"Revisados" (Reviews) y al fic, para actualizarlo cuando sea NECESARIO (wwwaaaajajaja) bueno, pueden también aportar ideas, si es que tienen una, y si encanja con la historia, entonces la puedo poner.

**Arigatou!** por leer

su servidora:(por el momento, pero luego me cambiaré el nick) Demolition-gay (XL)


	2. 2 parte

"**SUNSHINE"**

**SUMARIO**: Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Es el 14 de junio, está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo junto con sus hermanos, lo que el no sabía, era que cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade, ni gayblade es mio…

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, Universo Alterno(eso es para advertir?), en este cap. Solo eso. En los próximos caps, hay lemon, y talvez… un poco de rape ¿no? Tambien violencia. Un poco, no se preocupen n-n

NO LEAN CUANDO ESTÉN TOMANDO ALGO… a una le pasó, y casi se ahoga…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_yo Yuriy Ivanov, mucho gusto – estiró su mano para agarrar la del otro, en un saludo amigable. _

_- Yo soy Bryan Kuznetzov, igualmente – se presentó_

**2° CAPITULO – "VIAJE A XOCOMIL, 2°parte" (que original XD)**

- woow! ¿También eres ruso? -

- si, si lo soy. Bueno, yo me muero de hambre, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-gracias, pero…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-bueno, es que no tengo dinero, ni comida, se lo robaron un gato y una ardilla – todo esto lo dijo jugando con sus dedos en círculos.

- Oh, ya veo, entonces deja que te invite a comer – luego, se escucha el ruido del estómago de Yuriy

-mmm..Yuriy, aliméntame, necesito C-O-M-I-D-A ¿entiendes? Vamos, apresúrate, acepta Yuriy, acepta la invitacion -

- si, vamos Yuriy, tu estómago acepta, ¿aceptas tu y tus hermanos? – pregunto Bryan

- si! Vamos Yuriy! – dice el pequeño Takao

- gracias, aunque… ¿no es muy caro? -

-¿caro? Para nada, como yo trabajo aquí, todo me lo dan a un muy buen precio. Entonces ¿vienes? -

-si claro, muchas gracias Bryan -

Y allá fueron al restaurante, realmente era un lugar con bastantes restaurantes y mesas donde sentarse… bueno, exactamente no eran en las mesas donde se sentaban, al lado de las mesas habían sillas, ahí si era para sentarse. (XD)

- Vaya, me gusta tu tatuaje – exclamó Yuriy

-¿Te gusta? Es un halcón -

-si, está genial, me gusta bastante, ¿Por qué te lo hiciste? – preguntó curioso el pelirrojo observando el tatuaje, mientras Bryan lo mostraba.

- bueno, es que me gustan bastante los halcones, todo lo que cae en sus garras, no puede escapar -

-Ohh.. vaya, me gusta mucho el diseño -

-¿Si? Pues yo lo hice, es un signo de mi libertad…-

- ¿Signo de tu libertad? ¿Cómo es eso? -

- Bueno, eso es algo que desde que vine a César, me siento mejor, me siento independiente de verdad – se quedó viendo la cara de asombro del pelirrojo – Bueno, como dijiste, cuéntame Yuriy, tu larga historia – pide el sarco, mientras ya todos estaban en una mesa cuadradas, Bryan enfrente de Yuriy, y los otros niños a los lados, que por el momento andaban por ahí jugando, esperando los deliciosos, suculentos, alimentos del lugar. (N/a:B babeo, quiero comida!)

- Bueno, ya que insistes… (suspiro) Yo vivía, lo más felíz que se podía con mis padres, en Moscú, Rusia. Pero, luego, empezaron a discutir y todo, se peleaban, hasta que se separaron, entonces me fui a vivir con mi padre a los 7 años de edad. Me gustaba mucho estar con mi padre, eramos felices sin mi molesta madre. Pero, luego de varios años, mi padre murió, a causa de una bala perdida, que le dio en la sien. Cuando ocurrió esto, yo tenía 13 años, y como era menor de edad, tuve que vivir con mi madre, quien estaba a cargo de un bebé de 1 año, y estaba embarazada. Cuando yo llegué, ella me dejó a cargo del bebé, quien era Kai, y bueno, el sujeto que estaba con ella no se preocupaba por él, ni modo, ni siquiera era su hijo, el suyo era el que mi madre esperaba en su vientre. Después de 8 meses, nació Takao, y me tuve que hacer cargo de ambos niños – en esos momentos señala a Kai y Takao, quienes juegan cerca de ellos mientras traen la comida. – el tiempo pasó, y de vez en cuando la miraba con diferentes hombres. El padre de Takao la abandonó, diciendole que iba a regresar, seguro se fue para no cuidar del pequeño, y le funcionó bien el plan.

Me encariñé bastante con mis medio-hermanos. Sólo son hermanos míos de parte materna, los tres tenemos distintos padres y apellidos. Ya a los 18 años, me vine a Sandino, y me dirgí directo a la capital. Mi madre me siguió, no se ni porque, tomó la excusa de que Rusia ya no le parecía tan agradable, supongo que tuvo algúno que otro problema con alguno de esos hombres.

Busqué un apartamento donde pudiera vivir a gusto con mis hermanos, y lo encontré, pero no ganaba mucho, así que tuve una plática con mi madre, para que ella aportara algo por sus hijos. Al final aceptó y terminó comprando el apartamento donde ahora vivo. Es un muy buen lugar, me queda cerca del trabajo y la universidad. nn

-Ohh, vaya, pero ahora ya estas mejor…¿cierto? ¿o acaso tu madre te fastidia? – preguntó curioso Bryan.

- no, para nada, ella tiene su vida, y yo la mía, y ellos, son felices, eso es lo que me importa. -

- jeje, con esos pequeños, te ves como si fueras su ´padre/madre´ - rió con el pelirrojo.

Ambos se sentían tan bien juntos, no se aburrian, se llevaban bien, muy bien. "vaya, este pelirrojo si que es especial, no se lo que tiene, pero me hace sentir muy cómodo a su lada, como hubiese estado con el toda la vida, es muy extraño." "Que raro, este sujeto se me hace muy simpático, además de atractivo, me hace sentirme muy bien, no siento ningún temor de revelarle mi pasado, sin embargo, es obvio que no le diré todo, todo…"

- jaja, si, yo tambien lo creo, parezco su padre o algo asi. Bueno, yo ya te conté mi historia, ahora tú cuéntame la tuya -

- bueno, creo que si es justo, esta bien – Bryan cierra los ojos, dando un suspiro, empieza a relatar – Yo viví 18 largos años con mi abuelo materno en Moscú. No conocía a mi padre, claro, eso mismo fue porque a mi madre la violaron cuando tenia 18 años de edad, y como resultado de tan desagradable suceso, existí yo. Tampoco conocí a mi madre, mi abuelo siempre me decía que yo le desgracié la vida a su única hija, y que si yo no hubiera nacido, ella no hubiera muerto.

A los 17 empecé a buscar trabajo, para tener dinero y largarme de ahí, pero no lo encontré, nadie me dio uno por ser menor de edad y sin experiencia. Pero no más cumplí los 18, y partí lo más lejos que estuviera de mi abuelo. Boris, era su nombre, el siempre hablaba mal de Guevara, decía "Ese continente nunca será tan afortunado, como para resivir mi visita" y pues, por eso me pareció perfecto venir a Sandino. Conseguí trabajo para ganar dinero, y vivo con dos amigos. Encontramos una casa abandonada, que nadie quería, así que no la dieron muy barato, le compusimos todo lo malo que tenía y ahora vivimos muy cómodamente ahí. Y por esa razón, tengo este tatuaje de halcón.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que… - Yuriy se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. Se sentía mal por el chico.

- Oye, no te preocupes, eso no me afecta en lo más minimo, además lo que importa más es el presente – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La comida llegó, sentaron a los niños y empezaron a comer.

- Bryan, y con lo que ganas como salvavidas ¿es suficiente? Digo, es solo curiosidad. – preguntó Yuriy.

- puesss… no, por esa razón tambien trabajo con la STAFF, como seguridad en eventos – explica brevemente Bryan.

-pero, ¿Qué con eso no arriesgas tu vida? -

-pues no, esos son los guardaespaldas, y yo soy solo seguridad. Y dime ¿de que trabajas? -

- Bueno, yo "_no le puedo decir cual es mi ´otro´ trabajo_" yo trabajo como camarero de día en Hooters. -

- Aahh, ya veo. Yo nunca he ido a ese lugar, ahora tengo que ir, tengo una muy buena razón – Bryan se tapó la boca al decir lo que acababa de decir, ¿Por qué lo dijo? No sabía, pero estaba muy apenado…

Yuriy estaba muy sonrojado, pero prefirió cambiar el tema – jeje, pues… es un lugar tranquilo, por lo menos en el dia, por lo menos en mi turno jaja – ambos rieron, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los pequeños estaban concentrados en su comida, tenían la cara llena de ella, pero de que comían, comían, no estaban mal criados… estaban criados por Yuriy…(nnUUU)

- por cierto, no me has dicho tu edad – comenta Yuriy

- tengo 19, y supongo que tu tienes… - no habló más para que Yuriy lo dijera por si mismo

- 19, igual - completó

- eres agradable Ivanov, es raro que me lleve bien con las personas que acabo de conocer – confesó Bryan

- eeehhh… gracias, supongo… igual tu, eres muy agradable –

Luego de un momento, en que ambos se miraban a los ojos, regalándose tiernas sonrisas. Pero algo opacó el hermoso rostro del zarco, eliminando esa sonrisa.

-¡¡Kai! ¡¡Qué haces! – gritó exasperado el pelirrojo

El pequeño Kai, había lanzado un puño de puré de papa en la cara del peligrisáceo, porque no le gustó para nada la forma en que Bryan miraba a Yuriy, realmente no le había caído nada bien la confianza con la que los mayores se trataban.

-Solo jugaba – respondió Kai, sin perder de vista a Bryan con una mirada fulminante.

- Tirarle comida a al cara de las personas no es un juego! – regañó Yuriy, mientras se levantaba a ayudar a limpiarle la cara a Bryan.

- Ya déjalo, no importa – dice Bryan limpiándose la cara con una servilleta, teniendo ayuda de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Oh, Bryan, perdón, realmente no se porque razón Kai hizo eso – se disculpa Yuriy.

- No hay problema, solo se limpia y ya – dijo el zarco sin darle mucha importancia

- ¡¡BRYAN! Así que aquí estabas – dice un rubio esbelto de ojos celestes.

-¡Enrique! ¿Por qué vienes tan alarmado? – pregunta Bryan, mientras Yuriy observa la situación.

-¡Como que porque! ¿acaso se te olvidó la reunión? – exclamó Enrique, mientras se daba cuenta en el estado del rostro del zarco, comenzando a reirse.

- ¡Reunión? Mmm… aahh…¡¡La reunión! Se me olvidaba! – dijo Bryan levantándose y colocando las manos en la mesa, luego observó a Enrique – oye…¿de que te ries? – preguntó arqueando las cejas

- Jajajajajajaja tu cara! Parece que los pequeños te dieron de comer papa, jajaja – menciono, al darse cuenta de ambos niños, y de cual pudo haber sido la situación.

- Ya cállate, y apresurémonos que si no, si nos vamos a topar en grandes problemas – le dice Bryan a Enrique – Yuriy, disculpa, pero debo marcharme ahora, no te preocupes, termina de comer tranquilo, talvez nos veremos luego – dice el peligrisáceo con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, hasta luego – sonríe el pelirrojo – Oh, espera – con una servilleta, pasa suavemente en la ceja de Bryan – listo, bueno, hasta la proxima.

- Hasta luego – dice Bryan y se va en compañía de Enrique.

- Je, oye, ese pelirrojo no esta nada mal – comenta Enrique a Bryan

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Bryan

- Bueno, simplemente, es un espécimen raro, tienes suerte ´Ry´ - hace una pausa – aunque… no creo que tengas tantas, ya tiene hijos ¿no es asi?

-¿Hijos? -

-Los pequeños, no me digas que estabas tan distraído con el sujeto que ni siquiera los notaste -

-Aaahhh… ellos, no son sus… - se detuvo pensando, no le gustaba dar información de personas a otras… - no se, pero estoy muy seguro de que no son sus hijos. - terminó

- bueno, como sea, deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad -

- Enrique… te recuerdo que tengo otras cosas en la mente, no soy como tu -

- Je, por supuesto que lo sé, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo ¿cierto? -

-Hn, basta de plática, ya llegamos –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Kai, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo, limpiándoles alrededor de las bocas.

- Es que creo que a Kai no le agrada tu nuevo amigo, Yura – dijo Takao adivinando los pensamientos de Kai.

- ¿Es eso cierto Kai? – preguntó nuevamente observando en el rostro de Kai enojo.

- Vamos Kai, dile – animó Takao, a lo cual Kai no hizo caso alguno

- Como sea – habló Yuriy – que alguien no te agrade, no quiere decir que le puedas agredir de alguna forma, no es correcto – respondió tranquilamente Yuriy

- Hn… como sea – repitió Kai

-¡Ay no! Ya debemos irnos, el tiempo de estar aquí ya se nos acabo, chicos, alístense – anunció Yuriy

Los tres muchachos se encaminaron a los loquers, arreglaron todo, se vistieron y partieron a casa. Ahora ya llevaban menos cosas.

:CONTINUARA…

**NOTAS: **Se preguntaran, ¿porqué a Yuriy le dicen Yura? Bueno, eso fue idea de Az, ella investigó un poco de ruso, y descubrió que Yura, es como para decir Yuriy, pero de otra forma, es algo asi como a las personas de nombre "Mercedes" que les dicen "Meches" cosas como esa, es Yura. Y bueno, además, suena bien ¿no?

Estoy muy felíz con mi fic, espero saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia y de cómo va quedando.

Y un ADELANTO DE PERSONAJE aparecerá Ray Kon… bueno, yo CREO que va a a parecer, bueno, no de la nada, si no como… bueno, no les digo XD


	3. Regreso a Casa

"**SUNSHINE"**

**SUMARIO**: Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Es el 14 de junio, está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo junto con sus hermanos, lo que el no sabía, era que cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade, ni gayblade es mio…

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, Universo Alterno(eso es para advertir?), en este cap. Solo eso. En los próximos caps, hay lemon, y talvez… un poco de rape ¿no? Tambien violencia. Un poco, no se preocupen n-n

NO LEAN CUANDO ESTÉN TOMANDO ALGO… a una le pasó, y casi se ahoga…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¡Ay no! Ya debemos irnos, el tiempo de estar aquí ya se nos acabo, chicos, alístense – anunció Yuriy_

_Los tres muchachos se encaminaron a los loquers, arreglaron todo, se vistieron y partieron a casa. Ahora ya llevaban menos cosas. _

_:CONTINUARA…_

**3° CAPITULO – "REGRESO A CASA"**

- ¿Les gustó el parque chicos? – preguntó Yuriy

-¡¡si! – pero sólo contestó Takao

-¿Kai? – habló Yuriy

- Qué – respondió secamente

-¿Estás enojado? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- ¿porqué debería de estarlo? – se notaba falsa naturaleza en la voz del pequeño.

- Kai, no te enojes, no hay una buena razón para ello – habló Takao

- hn… - respondió kai, Takao tenía razón, no tenía porqué estar enojado.

Ya habían llegado a casa, Yuriy arregló todo, mientras los pequeños se sentaban a ver Televisión. Yuriy, al terminar su labor, fue a recostarse. Cuidar de esos pequeños lo había agotado, y aunque él no quería ir al parque acuático, si que valió la pena. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Bryan.

- Bryan Kuznetzov – susurro con los ojos cerrados, acostado boca arriba en su cama.

Ese hombre era como u sueño para el pelirrojo, era alto, musculoso, y esos ojos verdes, le encantaba. Desde que lo vió, no podía dejar de pensar en él. No sabía que le pasaba, pero no se había sentido así nunca. Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero de un brinco se despertó, recordó que tenía tarea que hacer y estudiar para los exámenes, entonces no esperó más y comenzó el trabajo, ya que se entregaba el domingo, el día siguiente.

Aunque el sábado tenía libre y decidió cumplir sus caprichos de sus hermanos, no podía darse el lujo de perder muchas clases. Ya era muy dificil tener dos trabajos, de día y de noche, de lunes a viernes, y cuidar a sus dos hermanos, y todavía estudiaba 5 horas los fines de semana. Iba a estudiar de 11 de la mañana, hasta las 4 de la tarde. Era duro y agotador.

- Uuff.. – suspiró aliviado estirándose – que bueno que ya terminé – bostezó – "hay Bryan, no he dejado de pensar en ti" – pensó viendo el techo – "¿Hu, qué hora es? – observa su reloj – las 6, ire a ver que hacen los chicos." -

Cuando los vió, estaban armando un rompecabezas, de ¿500 piezas?

- Oigan, ¿no les está costando? – preguntó divertido el pelirrojo

- No, está facil – responde kai, ocultando la confusión que sentía.

- kai, no mientas, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, y no hallamos como armar esto – confesó inocente Takao – y ya me duele la cabeza – agregó, acariciando tras su azulada cabellera con una mano.

- Je, pues sí, es obvio, es un ´rompe-cabezas´ - dice el pelirrojo

- Yura, ¿hoy vas a salir? – pregunta Kai

- ¿Hu? Si, hoy tengo que salir – dijo preocupado el pelirrojo revisando su billetera -"mmm… sólo tengo diez feriaquetzales, TENGO que salir hoy"

- ¿A dónde es que sales en las noches? – preguntó Takao

- Espero que no vayas a ver a Bryan – dijo Kai con un tono de enojado.

-Kai, ¿porqué actúas así? ¿No te cae bien Bryan? – habló Yuriy

- Hmmm… no – respondió Kai, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Pero poque? Si apenas lo conocemos -

-Bryan es un extraño, tu nos dijiste que no habláramos con ningún extraño – dice enojado Kai

- Bueno, pero este es un caso diferente, el salvó la vida de Takao -

- ¿Y, eso no tiene que ver – contestó Kai

- Bueno, pero… es diferente, es… es… (suspiro) con el tiempo lo entenderás – termina el pelirrojo y se dirige a la cocina.

-"Será mejor que empieze a hacer la cena". -

Luego de cierto tiempo (33 minutos para ser exactos uu) los tres chicos estaban cenando. Conversaban, bromeaban, eran felices los tres hermanos.

Después de cenar, ( a las 7:41 p.m.) se cepillaron los dientes y se colocaron sus pijamas, excepto Yuriy.

Yuriy besó al frente de cada uno, que ya estaban acostados en sus camas, cada uno en diferente cama, en la misma habitación (menos Yuriy, claro está).

- Buenas noches, que duerman bien – dijo Yuriy desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Yura – llamó Kai

-¿Si? -

- Que pases feliz noche – y cierra los ojos, entregándose a un profundo sueño

- "Eso espero Kai, eso espero." – y Yuriy cierra la puerta.

:CONTINUARA…

Az: creo que está muy corto…

Spark: si, está muy corto, pero bueno, no he pasado a compu lo que he escrito recientemente, y por eso está corto.

Az: vamos, pásalo todo lo que tienes apuntado ahora que no hay tareas… después no vas a tener tiempo…

Spark: naaa… el tiempo lo domina uno, solo es cuestión de saber dominarlo

Az: y tu no lo sabes dominar…

Spark: …. Como sea! Aquí está el 3° capitulo, y perdón por ese título tan garra, pero… no se me ocurrió otro n.nU

Az: para el próximo capítulo, verán (en su imaginación…), leerán, cuál es el otro trabajo de Yuriy! Jajaja!

Spark: hay mandan adivinando cual es el trabajo de Yuriy… jajaja! Esta bueno!

Az: si! Y eso fue idea de Tyson…

Spark: bueno, entonces, nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo

CIAO!


	4. El 2 trabajo de Yuriy

"**SUNSHINE"**

**SUMARIO**: Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Es el 14 de junio, está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo junto con sus hermanos, lo que el no sabía, era que cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade, ni gayblade es mio…

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, Universo Alterno(eso es para advertir?), en este cap. Solo eso. En el proximo cap hay lime.

NO LEAN CUANDO ESTÉN TOMANDO ALGO… a una le pasó, y casi se ahoga…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Yura – llamó Kai_

_-¿Si? - _

_- Que pases feliz noche – y cierra los ojos, entregándose a un profundo sueño_

_- "Eso espero Kai, eso espero." – y Yuriy cierra la puerta._

_:CONTINUARA…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**4° CAPITULO – "EL SEGUNDO TRABAJO DE YURIY"**

**(n/a: debería ganarme un oscar por mis titulos XD-sarcasmo-)**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y Xocomil estaba empezando a cerrar sus instalaciones.

Ya a las siete de la noche, todo el personal se dirigía a su casa aquel sábado.

Bryan y su compañero, tanto de trabajo como de casa, Sergei, se encaminaban en su automóvil, por las calles de los bajos mundos de César, un lugar conocido como "La Morgue Rouge". Sergei estaba en el volante, en el lado derecho, y Bryan estaba comunicándose por celular con Iván.

- Iván, en fin, ¿vas a venir? – hablaba Bryan por el celular - ¿Estas muy seguro?... bueno, bueno, tu te lo pierdes… poka.

Bryan colgó el celular y lo acomodó en al bolsa de su pantalón.

- ¿Y qué dice? – preguntó Sergei

- Que no va a ir, tiene otras cosas que hacer. Naaa… el muy baboso se lo pierde – menciona Bryan cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

- Ja, ese cobarde nunca hace algo divertido -

- Si, ese ermitaño se encierra en su agujero -

-Ya llegamos – avisa Sergei mientras detiene el auto.

El auto se detiene enfrente de una gran casa, llena de luces y un enorme letrero, que dice:

"Casino Pomona". Bryan y Sergei entraron. En el techo, solo se veía el humo de los cigarrillos. Mesas con juegos de cartas y demás. Un área con mesas de billar, y en otro lugar un enorme bar, con distintas clases de licores y demás sustancias "extravagantes". Sin embargo es un sitio totalmente legal, no rompe con ninguna de las leyes del país. en un lugar, más al fondo, se encontraba una plataforma, con luces y focos de diferente s formas y colores. En ésta plataforma, se realizaban espectáculos de bailes eróticos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Habían meseras vestidas de conejo, y meseros con trajes plateados, vendedores de cigarrillos y golosinas. Enfrente de la plataforma, bastantes mesas y sillas, para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo.

La casa era de cuatro pisos, en los otros tres habían habitaciones, que se les rentaban para los clientes. Aún era temprano, así que la sala de "Shows" todavía no daba función, entonces Bryan y Sergei fueron al bar a tomar algo, luego pasaron al billar a jugar un poco, a poner en práctica lo aprendido. Pasaron las 2 horas y ya era tiempo, fueron a al sala de "shows". Se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a la plataforma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- "_Cielos, no me gusta estar en estos lugares. Debo llegar rápido, pero con cuidado_". – en los pensamientos de un pelirrojo, mientras atravesaba las peligrosas calles de "La Morgue Rouge". "_No creo que Bryan esté aquí… espero que no…¿Qué?¿nuevamente pensando en él? ¿¡Qué rayos me pasa? _".-

Yuriy detiene su motocicleta en el callejón de la gran casa, "El Casino Pomona", donde había una puerta muy escondida para entrar a aquel lugar tan enorme, no solo en tamaño, si no tambien en popularidad.

Yuriy vestía una ropa habitual, unos pantalones flojos, y una playera muy común, pero encima de todo eso, tenía una gabardina oscura, el cual tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo y ropas, tambien llevaba un sombrero, el cual ocultaba lo mayor posible su cabello y su rostro, evitando así, poder reconocerlo en las calles. Se acercó a la puerta metálica que conducía a uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos de aquel lugar. La abrió, y entró cautelosamente, asegurándose que nadie lo viera. Pasa rápidamente por el corredor, cruza aquí, cruza allá, cruza allí, hasta que llega a una habitación grande, un camerino, con bastante trajes, uniformes, zapatos, maquillaje, y personas de un lado a otro. Yuriy camina, hasta encontrarse con una cortina, un lugar perfecto para que se pudiese cambiar evitando la mirada de curiosos por saber quien era realmente aquel chico, ya que en nadie, ni siquiera la persona más confiable (si es que en ese lugar habían) sabía quien era aquel sujeto pelirrojo. Se ocultó atrás de una cortina, quitándose primero el sombrero, y rápidamente se colocó un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, que cubría la mayor parte de su cabellera y toda su frente, podría decirse que también los ojos, si ese pañuelo no tuviera esos dos agujeros muy bien calculados para que el chico pudiese ver bien, (algo tipo Diego de la Vega, "El Zorro", que se pone ese pañuelo negro, y luego sus sombrero). Luego, se quitó la gabardina, su playera, y por último sus pantalones, quedándose únicamente con ese pañuelo en la cabeza y sus pequeños bóxer.

- ¡Eloisa! –gritó el pelirrojo a una de las mujeres encargadas del "vestuario" - ¿Qué vamos a usar hoy?... ya estoy listo para cambiarme – preguntó y explicó Yuriy

- Esperame un minuto… veamos, donde está, donde… - se le escuchaba buscar el traje del chico – Aquí está – dijo triunfante, pasando por encima de la cortina. – esta noche habrán policías – dice con un tono de gracia.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está la parte graciosa? Yo no quiero que ningún policía me vea – dije algo confundido el pelirrojo, pero al tomar su traje, entiende lo que Eloisa le había dicho

- Aaahh, ya entendi… jajaja, ¿de quien fue la idea? – comentó y preguntó, puesto que al ver el atuendo que debía ponerse, se dio cuenta que los "policías" eran ellos, las personas que participaban en la plataforma de "Shows".

- Bueno, ejem, la de la grandiosa idea fue la señorita Eloisa Garner – dice con algo de orgullo - ¿Te agrada?

- Bien, no se si me agrada, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que es muy original – dice colocándose la ajustada ropa, sustituyendo sus bóxer, por una prenda mucho más pequeña y llamativa – woow, y este traje si que es muy cómodo - expresa

- Que bien que te gustó. Bien, voy a continuar con mis labores, si no te vuelvo a ver, suerte, y que ganes lo que te mereces – dice la chica muy feliz de volver a ver a Yuriy

- Gracias, cuídate – se despide Yuriy, escuchando los pasos de ella alejarse. –"_Que buena persona es Eloisa, aunque es con la que mejor me llevo, no puedo decirle quien soy _". -

Terminando de vestirse, ajustó bien su atuendo, y se colocó unos lentes oscuros, que impedían que las personas pudiesen ver el hermoso color de sus ojos, púrpura.

El show comienza, con dos muchachas muy bien proporcionadas, vestidas con uniforme de policía, pero con muy poca ropa, mientras que otras dos mujeres, vestidas con un vulgar traje de conejo, dan un espectáculo junto con las muchachas policías, un espectáculo muy agradable a la vista de la clientela.

Mientras las chicas danzaban con movimientos muy eróticos, un zarco, y su compañero rubio, disfrutaban del espectáculo del cuál se les presentaba, también disfrutaban de la bebida alcohólica que se les proporcionaba. Aún estaban concientes, MUY concientes de su estado, y prestaban mucha atención al show de esa noche. Las cuatro muchachas daban una gran vista a todos los espectadores.

El espectáculo llevaba unahora, y cada vez salían más personas, hombres y mujeres, con movimientos eróticos que facinaban a la gente que había pagado para ver esos cuerpos tan provocadores, que talvez podrían apoderarse de ellos, por una noche.

Luego apareció un chico, con una figura esbelta, pero fuerte. Poseía unos lentes oscuros, que cubrían sus orbes, y un pañuelo que cubría la mayor parte de su cabellera, pero se podía notar un poco de ella, anunciando que era un pelirrojo, también con un muy sexy traje de policía, que mostraba claramente su abdomen, cubriendo su torso.

Con movimientos muy sensuales, y con "ayuda" de otras dos muchachas policías, poco a poco las ropas que quedaban tan ajustadas a los cuerpos de las personas en la plataforma, iban quitándose del camino de ellos, sin dejar de dar ese toque sensual que llamaba mucho la atención.

Bryan y Sergei, sobrios por el consumo de alcohol, disfrutaban mucho del espectáculo y de las personas tan sexy que se acercaban a las mesas.

Cuando Bryan observó a aquel muchacho que no mostraba su rostro, se sorprendió, especialmente al notar que era pelirrojo y al ver el torso del chico, que ya estaba descubierto.

-"_¿Ivanov, Yuriy_" – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ese torso se le hacía muy familiar, pero dudaba, ¿podría Yuriy trabajar ahí? No sabía, apenas lo acababa de conocer, pero, de pronto se le vino otra duda que lo inquietaba tanto, ni él sabía porqué, pero…

- "_¿Sería Yuriy virgen?_" – no sabía ya ni qué pensar con su última duda, el licor ya había hecho más confuso el suceso.

- Bryan, ¿Bryan? Bryan…¡Bryan, ¡¡KUZNETZOV! – gritó Sergei, sacudiendo a su compañero por su falta de atención, claro, a su persona, porque si que le estaba poniendo atención al espectáculo.

- ¿Huu? ¿Qué pasa? – reaccionó Bryan

- ¿Qué pasa? Que ese pelirrojo te estaba absorbiendo, vaya que si te interesa, no te preocupes, te aseguro que luego pasará por cada una de las mesas – expresó Sergei

Después de un largo tiempo, la función tomó un receso, mientras que la clientela disfrutaba de los bailarines, adornando sus pocas ropas con billetes por sus servicios. Otras personas que trabajaban en el lugar daban sus servicios en manera "privada".

Rápidamente, Bryan buscó al chico pelirrojo, quería saber si estaba en lo correcto, si talvez era o no el chico de mirada púrpura y serena. Lo buscó, pero sin éxito. Decidió entrar a los vestidores, pero le fue imposible, ya que no era permitido entrar a personas que no trabajen en ese sitio. Así que le preguntó a una muchacha de pelo castaño.

- Oye Ruth, ¿Dónde está el chico pelirrojo que cubría su rostro? Sabes de quién hablo ¿cierto? – cuestionó Bryan a la muchacha.

- mmm… chico pelirrojo… mmm… ¡aahh! ¡Ya sé quien es! – respondió la chica vestida con un viquini negro y blanco

- ¿Si? Dime, quien es… - dice Bryan

- mmm… no lo se… talvez unos billetes me hagan recordar – dice la chica, colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios, y guiñando un ojo

Tanta era la curiosidad de Bryan, que le dio algunos feriaquetzales, con los cuales, talvez podía saber más de aquel chico, o por lo menos, donde estaba.

- Bien, toma, y ahora, ¿Quién es el? – interroga nuevamente Bryan

- Me parece bien. Bueno, el es Diego, ahora no se donde está, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que ya se fue – respondió sutilmente la chica, la cual, su nombre no era Ruth, pero no le importaba.

- ¿Se llama Diego? – habló Bryan

- Si, bueno… no, aquí se le conoce como "Diego de la Vega", pero su verdadero nombre nadie lo sabe, creo que es un gran fanático de "El Zorro" "_jiji, no más también el trabajo, creo que confundió los papeles… jijijiji_" – explicó la castellana

- Oh… vaya. Bueno, gracias, hasta la próxima – dijo Bryan, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Bien, que vuelvan pronto bombones – tiró un besó en el aire a los dos muchachos que iban saliendo del lugar, sobrios.

- Bryan, conduce tu – dice Sergei

- pero, ¿porqué yo? – replica Bryan

- Porque tu tomaste menos, y yo ya me duermo – dice un Sergei con el alcohol hasta la cabeza. (n/a: ¿estaba sobrio o ebrio?)

-Esta bien, con eso me basta, no quiero ir en un carro donde conduzca un ebrio -

Ambos chicos partieron, ahora si, a casa en su automóvil. Ya eran las 10:44 p.m. y al día siguiente debían ir a trabajar a Xocomil.

Llegaron a su casa, arreglaron lo que debían y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(A las 9:12 p.m.) el acto del chico policía pelirrojo ya había terminado. El muchacho se cambió de vestuario, colocándose nuevamente la ropa que traía puesta. Se vistió, cuidando que el pañuelo y sus gafas no fueran removidas con un movimiento involuntario. Ya con su ropa, se colocó la gabardina y su respectivo sombrero.

Salió por la misma puerta por la que entró, con su mirada buscó su motocicleta, al encontrarla, se acercó a ésta. Antes de subirse a la máquina, miró a todos lados, al ver que no habían ojos curiosos, se quitó los lentes y el pañuelo de la cabeza, colocando nuevamente el sombrero. Arregló nuevamente las ropas y en la bolsa de su pantalón introdujo las ganancias de aquella noche.

Montó su motocicleta y arrancó, se dirigía a su hogar, con un poco más de tranquilidad, pero algo incómodo, y dudoso.

- "_¿Bryan estaba en aquel lugar? Pero… ¿cómo? No lo se, no puede ser que Bryan este ahí ¿oh si? Nada ni nadie le niega estar ahí, pero… ¿Y quién era aquel hombre que estaba con el?... talvez era su… bueno, y si lo es ¿Qué? Yo lo conocí hoy, no debería importarme tales cosas" _no debería de importarme. _"Aunque, no me lo he podido sacar de mis pensamientos! RAYOS!_ " -

Llegó a su apartamento a las 9:29 p.m., con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y la cerró, para no hacer ruido. Entró a la sala, la cual tenía algunas luces prendidas, pretendiendo que el joven Yuriy se encontraba en ella.

Entró, y ya con las cortinas cerradas (que ya las había cerrado antes de que se fuera), se quitó la gabardina y el sombrero, escondiéndolos en una gaveta.

Caminó a la habitación de los niños. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para saber si tenían un placido sueño. Entró a la habitación en sumo silencio, y se dirigió a la cama de Takao, quien respiraba tranquila y pacíficamente.

Luego, fue a ver a la cama de Kai, igualmente dormido tan inocente.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Se quito la ropa, dejándose en bóxer. Revisó las bolsas de sus pantalones y sacó todo lo que ahí había.

Sacó el dinero que había ganado por sus bailes y movimientos tan bien recibidos, y también sacó un clip doblado, un botón negro y un centavo oxidado, porque como hizo, saco todo lo que había en el pantalón uou.

Dejó su ropa en un lugar, y empezó a ordenar y contar el dinero ganado. (n/a: ganado…muuuu XD xx)

-Vaya, gané bastante la noche de hoy, además de que esta vez si estaba lleno el lugar -

Anotó y contó bien el dinero.

- Cielos y centellas, esta noche gané &1,631 wwoooww si que es bastante. Y si que me lo merezco, el acto de hoy estuvo "espectacular" -

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados por un momento, como meditando.

- "_no puede ser, Bryan, no puedo equivocarme, el que estaba ahí era el, estoy casi seguro… pero… como… Bryan…_" – eran los pensamientos del pelirrojo

Un sonido de ´pip-pip´ lo hizo reaccionar, ya eran las 10:00 p.m. y debía descansar, mañana debía ir a estudiar.

- Será mejor que guarde esto donde debe. Ya lo necesitaba -

Yuriy abrió la gaveta de su ´mesita´ de noche, sacó un libro, pero no era un libro cualquiera, era un libro "La caza del Venado" (licores venado especial uu) que en vez de traer páginas, era como una especie de cartón, con un hoyo en el fondo (n/a: no se si entiendan bien, es como un libro, uno abre la pasta, y tiene un hoyo, como para meterle cosas.) y ahí guardó los feriaquetzales que había ganado muy justamente.

Guardó el libro, y sacó otro libro, esta vez si uno de lectura, con el título "Juventud en Éxtasis" (lo recomiendo uu) era un libro que le había interesado mucho, trata de un muchacho de 23 años adicto al sexo, y discutiendo con él mismo por sus ideales sexuales, además que por ser infectado con una enfermedad venérea, que complica el caso de éste muchacho.

Yuriy se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá mas grande, iluminó un poco el lugar, y comenzó con su lectura. Aunque estaba cansado, tenía muchas ganas de seguir leyendo ese libro, además, era temprano, apenas eran las diez de la noche.

Ese día había sido agotador. Primero, el viaje al parque acuático, después los deberes, y luego, el trabajo… claro, y también cuidar de sus pequeños hermanos. Así era casi todos los días, Yuriy trabajaba, estudiaba y criaba a sus hermanos, así era su vida. Pero de cierta manera le gustaba, porque todos los días miraba la cara de sus hermanitos, una cara llena de felicidad e inocencia. Le hacía muy feliz, ver a sus hermanos tan felices.

:CONTINUARA

**NOTAS:** GRACIAS! De verdad, muchas gracias a:

_**El Cadejos**_

_**SoritaDG1**_

_**Okami Reiko**_

_**Neko Girl**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Anyya Hiwatari**_

_**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**_

_**Dani Hiwatari**_

_**Sacristhia I. Surukaqi**_

_**Zucka**_

_**Sasaku Ivanovich**_

**_Dark-maery_**.

Si! muchas gracias la dejar su queridísimo revisado! Asi si dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :P

Cuando el fic no sea de su agrado o les parezca aburrido, avísenme, a ver que puedo hacer, pero si es alguien que empieza a criticar y todo y no a leido y quiere bajarme los ánimos… pues sepase bien! A MI ME SUBEN LOS ANIMOS! NUNCA ME LOS BAJAN! (hay… eso se lee bien feo..bueno, no importa)

Az: n-nUU jeje, es cierto, mientras la halagan, escribe mejor, y si la apuchean, le da igual…

Spark: bueno, aquí dejamos el capitulo 4, espero les haya gustado bastante.

Az: ahora el cap. 5 tendrá que esperar, ¿cierto?

Spark: sip, porque tengo que escribirlo, sacar ideas, y todo eso.

Az: si, ¡¡Y yo te ayudo! nOn

Spark y Az: bueno, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo Ciao! Hasta luego!


	5. Increible

"**_SUNSHINE"_**

Yuriy IvanovXBoris Kuznetzov  
EDADES: Yuriy:19 / Bryan:19 / Sergei:21 / Iván:18 / Kai:7 / Tyson:6

**SUMARIO**: Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo junto con sus hermanos, lo que el no sabía, era que cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade, ni gayblade es mío…

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi**, shonen-ai, **lime**… supuestamente iba a hacer un lemon, pero prefería hacer este, ir poco a poco….jajaja! (risa maligna) no…que paja, hice lime porque… ;; ¡¡no pude hacer el lemon! En este caso… pero no esta mal.

NO LEAN CUANDO ESTÉN TOMANDO ALGO… a una le pasó, y casi se ahoga…/

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **bueno, el fic a sido cambiado… bueno, no exactamente, solo le he corregí las faltas de ortografía y los nombres mal escritos. Cuendo yo (Spark) leí el 5° cap. Habian un montón de nombres mal escritos y todo eso… es que Az no sabe escribir bien el la compu! Asi que… mejor ahora los voy a escribir yo u/u.

**5° CAPITULO – "INCREIBLE"**

Yuriy estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, realmente esta bastante interesante, los relatos que contaba eran de suma importancia y era absolutamente necesario, que el no cometiera los mismo errores de este sujeto.

- ding-dong(8) – se escuchó el sonido del timbre

A Yuriy le pareció demasiado extraño, además ¿Quién podría estar tocando el timbre? Como sea, tenía que atender, capaz que era algo importante, pero, ¿Qué tan importante sería? Talvez eran niños con el típico juego de "tocar la puerta y correr" (n/a: perdonen, asi le llamaba yo nnUU) De cualquier forma, ya estaba parado, dejó el libro con su separador en una mesa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- "¿Quién_ demonios será a esta hora_?" – y vio un reloj, que decía ya eran las 11:47p.m.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó, tocando el pomo de la puerta parea abrirla

- Vamos, "Yura" déjame entrar – dijo la voz

Yuriy, al escuchar la voz, se le hizo familiar, y de inmediato abrió la puerta, tan solo para toparse, quien se había imaginado.

- Br… ¡¡Bryan! – exclamó Yuriy y pronto una sonrisa gigantesca adornó su rostro.

- Si, soy yo Yuriy, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – respondió, con una tierna sonrisa

- Bryan… yo… eh… bien ¿y tu? – no pudo evitarlo, pero sus mejillas estaban habían tomado un color rojizo, estaba muy nervioso, y avergonzado por la pregunta hecha.

- Pues bien, muy bien. – hizo una pausa, acercándose a Yuriy, para poder entrar en el apartamento – aunque sabes, hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees? -

- s… si, ¡OH, perdona! Entra, pasa adelante (N/a: ni modo que atrás…) – Bryan pasó y Yuriy cerró la puerta

- wooow, tengo una mejor vista que la que tenía en el parque (acuático, Xocomil) – dijo Bryan, observando de pies a cabeza el no tan cubierto cuerpo de Yuriy.

- ¿Hu? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Yuriy muy confuso, y apenado

- Bueno, creo que se te olvidó que estas es bóxer – señaló Bryan

- ¡¿QUÉ? Hay, no, permíteme, ahora me cambio – dice Yuriy muy apenado y avergonzado, ¿cómo se le había olvidado que estaba en ropa interior? Por lo menos su circulación no le fue en aumento, tornando un ambiente muy incómodo para ambos.

Yuriy iba directo a su habitación lo más rápido posible, pero sintió ser apresado en unos brazos, no podía ser nada más y nada menos, que el zarco de Bryan.

Yuriy no pudo articular palabra alguna, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente que decir.

En eso, Bryan se acerca al oído del pelirrojo para decirle algo

- No, asi te ves mejor. Y más, para lo que "vamos" a hacer – dice con un tono muy sensual, lamiendo un poco esa oreja.

- aa… a… q..qq… que quieres decir – tartamudeo un poco al principio, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en calor, además que estaba muy avergonzado, se sentía extraño.

- Lo que digo, es que bailas muy bien Yuriy, sabes como hacer que las personas reaccionen… sabes muy bien como hacerme reaccionar Yura… - dijo Bryan, pegando más su cuerpo al de Tala, hablándole en el oído y aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

- como… ¿porqué me dices eso? – cuestiona Yuriy, algo alarmado, pero curioso por saber que pasaría

- Te vi Yuriy, eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, y como dije anteriormente, me hace reaccionar – en ese momento, acercó más el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suyo, haciendo un contacto peligroso con su erección.

Yuriy al sentir eso, se asustó, pero a la vez, le agrado el contacto. No dijo nada, no sabía ni tenía que decir.

- Sabes, desde la vez en que te conocí, desde que te vi, supe de inmediato que no serías una persona pasajera – dijo el zarco.

Bryan le dio vuelta, sin despegarse de él, haciéndolos quedar a ambos, viéndose a los ojos, las iris verdes miraban fijamente las púrpuras.

El zarco sostuvo al pelirrojo de los hombros con ambas manos, pudo notar el tremendo rumor en sus mejillas, pero el zarco no se quedaba atrás. Yuriy pudo notar tomarse de un leve olor rojo.

Yuriy no podía pensar en nada, estaba demasiado nervioso, sin embargo, no perdía detalle alguno sobre esos hermosos iris verdes. Luego sintió la mano de Bryan posarse en su barbilla, haciendo acercar el rostro del pelirrojo más al suyo.

- Yuriy, ¿te había dicho alguien, lo hermoso que eres? – preguntó Bryan

Yuriy no pudo hacer nada más que responder – sss… si, muchas personas me lo habían dicho (pausa, y dejando la pena a un lado) pero no alguien como tu – y en ese momento, con una mano agarra la nuca de Bryan, acercando sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un tranquilo y pacífico beso. Con todo la tranquilidad del mundo exploraban sus bocas, ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento en que cada uno se fulminaba en un muy apasionado beso.

Yuriy, con una mano en los cabellos grises de Bryan, y la otra en su pecho, empieza a hacer más profundo el beso, rodeando con sus dos brazos el cuello del zarco. Mientras éste, tomaba con sus brazos la cintura de Yuriy.

Y el chico pelirrojo, dejándose llevar por la emoción, empieza a dar pequeños pasos, empujando a Bryan, quien se dejó llevar y daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sintió toparse con algo, pero el pelirrojo no dejaba de caminar, y con un leve empujón, Bryan cayó en el sofá en el cual Yuriy estaba sentado antes que recibiera tan agradable visita.

El beso fue roto por un corto momento, en que Bryan se acomodaba en el sillón. Cuando Bryan ya estaba en una postura agradable para los huesos y músculos, Yuriy lanzó al ataque de sus labios una vez más, casi desesperado por probar nuevamente ese manjar.

Le encantaba ese sabor, era exquisito, sin embargo, no podía describir el sabor que le proporcionaban esos labios. Se sentía raro, pero se sentía bien.

Las manos de Yuriy empezaban a descubrir el cuello de Bryan, quitándole la chaqueta que llevaba.

Mientras que Bryan trabajaba sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo. Acariciaba sutilmente sus curvas, llegando a sus glúteos, tocándolos con suavidad y paciencia.

Yuriy estaba a tan solo una prenda de estar en completa desnudez, mientras que a Bryan le faltaban todavía unas tres prendas.

Muy ágilmente, Yuriy le quita la camisa a Bryan, dejándole ver los muy marcados pectorales del zarco. Ese pecho era taaan apetecible…

Bryan sujetó de la cintura muy bien a Yuriy, y de un rápido movimiento, hace quedar al pelirrojo con su espalda en las fundas del sofá, Yuriy ahora se concentraba en acariciar y contornear cada centímetro del ahora descubierto pecho de Bryan, mientras que éste se desasía de sus pantalones, aventándolos por algún lugar de la sala, y acomodándose más en las piernas del ojimorado.

Ahora ambos estaban en una sola prenda. Bryan se lanzó al ataque del cuello del pelirrojo, besando, marcando y disfrutando de cada centímetro de la piel de Yura.

- aaahh… Bryan… mme… gustas – decía Yuriy con los ojos cerrados, acariciando la espalda y cabellos grises de su compañero.

- mmmm… y tu no estás nada mal – dice Kuznetzov, levantando la cara, viendo la expresión de Yuriy, relamiéndose los labios.

Yuriy abrió los ojos, y ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro.

Bryan se acercó al rostro de Yuriy, sin perderse de esas orbes púrpuras; tocó la mejilla con su lengua, hasta llegar al oído, pronunciando muy sensualmente unas palabras.

- También sabes excelente -

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo tuviera un poco de escalofríos, pero se sentía bien, de cierta manera. Yuriy al sentir esto, empezó a mover sus caderas, dando nada inocentes roces con la erección del zarco.

-hm… creo que tu "amiguito" necesita algo de consentimiento, ¿no crees? – dice Bryan, colocando su mano izquierda en la virilidad del pelirrojo.

-Aaahhh… ¿Qué te refieres con esto? – preguntando con curiosidad. Sabía lo que el peligrisáceo tenía planeado hacer, pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Bueno, Bryan podía hacer un sin fin de cosas, las cuales ambos disfrutarían, y por supuesto que Yuriy no se negaría, pero ¿Qué era lo que atravesaba la mente del zarco? Le invadía la curiosidad.

- Me refiero a que ya es tiempo de llevar las cosas a otro nivel – dice Bryan relamiéndose los labios.

Tras esto, Yuriy tan solo se sonroja, y luego pierde de vista a Bryan, quien toma la única prenda del pelirrojo, y la lanza al aire, teniéndolo completamente desnudo y a su merced. Bryan se coloca al medio de Yuriy, admirando lo único que en el parque acuático no podía ver, puesto que el traje de baño lo impedía.

Como respuesta, Yuriy solo jadeaba, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y con los ojos cerrados. Bryan sonrió y empezó a dar ligeros besos en el miembro del pelirrojo, escuchando los gemidos que emitía por las acciones del zarco.

-Aaahhh, Bryan… mmmm… sii – decía Yuriy, entregándose completamente a las caricias de Bryan.

- eso Yuriy, grita… di mi nombre… - dice el zarco, jugando.

- Bry… Bryan… mas! -

En eso, al escuchar tal petición, el zarco envolvió con toda su boca, todo lo que podía de la virilidad del pelirrojo, llenándolo por completo de sensaciones estáticas que provocaba.

Yuriy, con los ojos cerrados, un brazo arriba de su cabeza y la otra mano en los cabellos grisáceos de la persona que lo hacía sentirse tan placentero.

Bryan lamía todo lo que podía, pero sus manos no las dejaba quietas, las movía por todo el pecho del pelirrojo, tocando sus bien formados músculos por donde pasaba sus manos.

Ambos sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones que no los dejaba tranquilos, pero si que los dejaba placenteros, en todos los sentidos.

Los dos rusos disfrutaban de cada caricia de manos distintas tocando su cuerpo, y Yuriy, de esa boca que le daba deliciosas toques eléctricos con cada acción.

Ambos, disfrutando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una habitación, con dos camas, una de ellas, habitada por un dulce niño de cabellos largos y azulados. Sin embargo, la otra cama estaba vacía, sólo se miraba la almohada y las sábanas desordenadas… la puerta estaba abierta.

El pequeño Kai se había levantado de la cama para ir al baño, puesto que había tenido una pesadilla, y bueno… anoche había tomado mucha agua.

Al salir del baño, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Yuriy, al ver su cama y hallarla vacía, pensó que todavía no había llegado a casa, sin embargo, el reloj/despertador digital que estaba en el buró marcaba las 12:23 am y Yuriy siempre intentaba llegar antes de media noche (no se angustien… no es algo como la cenicienta )

- ¿Yura? Yura, ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntaba Kai, quien sentía un poco de temor el no saber donde estaba su hermano pelirrojo, y además, la pesadilla que acababa de pasar… y ´también´ por el "casi-accidente" que sucedía.

En eso, se le ocurrió ir a la sala, ya que no podía volver a dormir. En el corredor, kai había escuchado algunos sonidos que provenían de la sala, la cual era alumbrada por una luz muy leve, dejándolo en una NO total oscuridad.

No sabía qué era, más bien, quién era, porque de lo que si estaba seguro era que aquellos sonidos eran producidos por un humano.

Al llegar a la sala, mira que ´algo´ se mueve en el sofá, así que, sin más pensarlo, corrió a prender la luz del lugar y vio, que la persona encargada de esos sonidos, era nada más y nada menos, que su hermano mayor Yuriy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bryan movía su boca rítmicamente, mientras Yuriy disfrutaba y se dejaba complacer por tales caricias. Bryan dejó el miembro de Yuriy, sustituyendo su boca, con su mano, moviéndola lenta y sensualmente, acercando sus labios a los del pelirrojo, dándole a probar de aquella sustancia de la cual había estado saboreando.

- Mmmm… eres, tan dulce… Bryan – dice Yuriy interrumpiendo por momentáneos momentos el beso.

- sshhh… calla – y une sus labios, moviéndo lentamente su mano en la virilidad del pelirrojo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- mmm… eres, tan dulce… Bryan – se escucha decir a Yuriy, con los ojos cerrados.

Kai observaba fijamente al pelirrojo, para verificar si estaba dormido o en algún estado ´desonocido´ (es decir, ebrio, drogado… desconocido para el chibi Kai)

- ¿Yura? – pregunta Kai - ¿¡estas soñando con Bryan? – dice, algo molesto (n.nU)

Aún así, no lo despertó el tremendo grito.

En eso, Kai nota que "algo" está "molestando" a su hermano, puesto que el pelirrojo tenía una de sus manos en su parte baja y la otra en su boca, la cual estaba abierta y lamiéndose los dedos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yura? – dice Kai acercándose más para ´conocer´ el "problema".

Kai notó, también con los jadeos y leves gritos de su hermano, que algo le era ´molesto´ y supuso que la molestia provenía de su parte media, cabal en medio de sus piernas.

- ¿qué será esto?- se preguntaba Kai, al notar en la entrepierna del pelirrojo había un bulto.

- creo que eso es lo que molesta a mi hermano, ¡ya se! Como pronunció el nombre de aquel tipo desagradable… ¡de seguro que tiene una pesadilla! – diciendo esto como una victoria. – No te preocupes Yura, ¡Yo te ayudaré! – y tras haber dicho esto, levanta la mano, encerrándola en un puño y… bueno… golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en donde estaba el bulto que supuestamente molestaba al pelirrojo.

El puño impacta con Yuriy, y…

- Aaaaahhh! – despierta Yuriy instantáneamente al impacto.

-Yura! Que bien, despertaste! – dice un Kai con cara de n.n

-Aaaaahhh! Mi (censurado) – grita Yuriy sosteniéndose la entrepierna, realmente sentía un agudo e insoportable dolor.

Con los ojos cerrados, gritaba por todos lados, ´casi´olvidandose de la presencia de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué pasa Yura?¿Te molestó lo que hice? – pregunta Kai, muy apenado y algo asustado debido a la reacción de Yuriy… y su vocabulario que eran censuradas por… por… naaa, por alguien…

- Que caraj… hoo..¡¡Kai! ¿Qué… que fue lo que hiciste exactamente? – pregunta Yuriy calmándose un poco.

- bueno, es que… yo… pensé que… podía ayudarte, eliminando el problema que tenías… pero… creo que te molestaste… - dice Kai, con unas cuántas lágrimas que resbalaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Kai… - se acerca, olvidando completamente el dolor que sentía y tranquilizándose por completo. (n/a: ¿es eso posible? O.O) – Kai, no te pongas triste… - separa sus cabellos del rostro – gracias por despertarme, si que tenía un mal sueño – y le regala una de esas sonrisas que siempre tranquilizaba a cualquiera.

-"_hm… hubiera preferido que me hubiese despertado con agua… aunque, hubiera preferido que no me hubiera despertado, ese sueño fue muy bueno…_"

- ¿eso significa que no estás enojado? – dice Kai quitándose las lágrimas con ayuda de su hermano.

-hm, por supuesto que no – y se hecha un bostezo – ahora vamos a dormir ¿te parece?-

-¡¡si! – dice con felicidad.

Empiezan a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

-Yuriy -

-¿si? -

- puedo, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que… tuve una pesadilla y… me da… miedo… dormirme solo -

-claro, ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Gracias Yura! – y lo abraza

-Shh, recuerda que no hay que despertar a Takao -

-No hay problema, el parece un tronco –

Y de verdad, fueron a revisar al cuarto de los niños, y sin embargo, por todo el griterío, palabras censuradas y conmoción, Takao seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-jejeje, lo ves, no se despertó – anuncia Kai

-hm, tienes razón. Ahora vayamos a descansar, estoy muy agotado.

Yuriy ya estaba en ropa para dormir (bóxer…) y kai con su pijama, la cual estaba decorada con un fondo celeste y dibujos de un montón de patitos de colores. Así que, se metieron a la cama y se acomodaron, kai en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Yura -

- mmmhhhhmmm? -

-buenas noches -

- buenas noches Kai, dulces sueños -

-mmm… quisiera soñar con el planeta chocolate -

- jejeje, pues eso deseo, descansa. "_y también deseo que sueñe nuevamente con Bryan… ¿estoy deseando soñar con Bryan? estoy loco, apenas lo conocí esta tarde_" -

Y ambos chicos, cansados, quedan dormidos casi al instante, algo asi como las sopas instantáneas (n/a: 5min. Es demasiado tiempo /). Kai en los brazos de Yuriy y su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, descansando el mayor tiempo posible, el día había sido muy agitado.

Hora: 12:42 am

:CONTINUARÁ

Spark: ufff… al fin…

Az: si, ya hacía bastante tiempo.

Spark: es que… las tareas, y el Alejandro que toooodos los dias nos deja mas de dos…

Az: ¿dos? A nootras nos deja una tarea diaria… aunque no tengamos mate

Spark: bueno, no importa, bueno, si, pero no quiero pensar en eso!

Az: je, igual yo, asi que… porque no mejor explica "nuestra" ausencia en el messenger.

Spark: hhuuu… cierto, bueno, el problema es que tenemos algunas conexiones malas en la empresa encanrgada del internet por cable.

Az: sip, como estamos en la misma compañía ;; no tenemos internet…

Spark: bueno, tenemos internet, pero no acceso a todas las paginas, como a mi grupo por ejemplo

Az: a ninguna pagina de Hotmail! Buuuuaaa!

Spark: si…u.u pero por lo menos tenemos FF! Jejeje, y aprovecho este poquito tiempo libre

Az: para publicar el cap 5 que muchas personas esperaban.

SparK: así que, si quieren escribirme, escribanme a alicia. y a mi a andrea. son los correos del colegio, y los ponemos asi porque… al publicarlo se borran .

Az: por lo menos nos sirven de algo ahora

SparK: jaja, sip, bueno, vamos con los Revisados!

Az: ¿Qué no hay una regla en FF que no se contestan los revisados?

Spark: creo que si, no estoy segura… pero… yo rompo las reglas! Jajajaja

Az: ¿y si te hechan por eso?

Spark: no me van a hechar,…

Az: entonces?

Spark: me voy antes de que lo hagan….

Az: n.ñUUU

Spark: bueno, aquí estan los reviews

Az: esta bien…u.u me gusta contestar los reviews nOn

Spark: ¿contestar?

Az: jeje, bueno, a ayudarte..n.nUU

Spark: asi está mejor,

Az: bien, agradecemos mucho a:

**SoritaDG1: **oye, si te puse en los RR, lo que pasa, es que esto no subió bien y borró un montón de cosas, pero si te puse. GRACIAS POR LOS RR!

Tu fuiste una de las primeras que dejava RR y leía mi fic. Muchas gracias, si me has animado a seguir con este fic. Y, bueno, si necesitas ayuda con un fic lemon que quieras hacer, pues estoy a tus órdenes. A mi se me facilita, creo que ya es por taaaan pervertida que soy o que se yo, pero bueno, cuenta conmigo para eso.

**El Cadejos**: no hay problema, entiendo eso de los exámenes…

¡¡2 semanas! No se como lo puedes soportar u.u

Pero ya pasaron, espero hayas sacado buenos resultados.

Perdon por no conectarme, pero… tengo problemas, ni siquiera

Puedo usar hotmail ToT pero bueno…

Gracias! Realmente, tu fuiste una inspiracion para esto, además

Que me ayudaste a mi y a Az en varias cosas.

Gracias! (ahora sé que las ticas son de confianza :P)

P.D: oye, hay me avisas como te fue en los exámenes, el correo

Que puedo ver es: alicia. IvanoV jeje, garcias, que bueno que te gustó, espero te siga gustando y continues leyendo n.n ya vez, ya la actualizé,

aunque si me tarde bastante… no me culpen a mi… si no a esa inspiración

que no venía.

**Leara Ryddle-52** Gracias! Si, es gracioso, Lo escribí gracioso sin darme cuenta nnU Y con lo de bryan, mmmm… no se, tengo algo pensado con eso, pero me falta armarlo bien.

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black** je, sip, merisima coincidencia La de tu nombre, puse el primer nombre que se me Ocurrió, y bueno, fue ese. Bueno, entiendo eso de los RR, algunas computadoras no abren esa ventanita, como

Por ejemplo, la mia en estos tiempos…

**dark-maery**: je, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja talaXbryan, es mi favorita, auqnue en el futuro pienso escribir mas bryanXgarland, para cambiarle la rutina, y bueno, tambien talaXgarland. Jeje, y no te puedo contestar si tala es o no virgen… luego aparecerá…

**sasaku ivanovich** gracias por los animos! Y al parecer esta historia si que está siendo un éxito total! Y eso que lo escribí, solo por un anuncio que vi en la tele, de una promoción para ir a Xocomil y Xetulul por 100 quetzales :P.

**zucka** espero que con el correo que te mandé haya entendido un poco mejor lo del dinero, si no, pues me preguntas, y te lo explico de mejor manera, gracias por el RR!

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi** je, eso me pasa a veces, auqnue no me guste la Pareja, lo leo porque la historia está buena. Sip, yo te dejé un RR en tu Fic"Haren", muy original tu historia, y ahí me puse como "Spark Clutches", ahora ya soy una escritora de FF con el nombre de Spark00666.

Ahora que leí otro fic tuyo…¿te borraron Haren? ¡¡¿Por qué?eso no es justo… necesito explicaciones u.u

**Dani Hiwatari** si! Gracias! ¿tanto llegué para que me lo tuvieras en favoritos? Jeje, eso me halaga, y me inspira aun más O tus historias tambien me gustan, escribes muy bien.

**naomi hiwatari kon**: jejeje, realmente, yo soy la mas

pequeña de 3 enjendros, pero si he cuidado niños pequeños…

y me agradan, pero NUNCA Sería maestra… dejaría traumados a los pobres niñitos nñU

**Annya Hiwatari** je, eso de las edades me dio una idea… ¿te Imaginas a un chibi Yuriy con un adolecente Bryan? jajaja WAAAJAJA risa enferma/maligna jaja, eso si es enfermo… un Bryan pelifílico jajajaja! Hay no, pobre chibi Yuriy.

Je, que bueno que te agradó el fic, gracias por el RR!

**Nadryl:** jeje, a mi, en cambio, me encanta La pareja talaXbryan, y (sin resentimientos) no me gusta el kaiXrei… no se porque, simplemente, no me gusta… pero algunas historias de esos dos me gustan, porque es interesante

el trama y el desenlase. Jejeje, vamos, cuando ese fic de yuriy

streaper este listo, me avisas ¿sabes? Me inspiré en el trabajo de yuriy porque estaba viendo Streperella, jajajaja! Que gracioso! Ejem… bueno, me avisas de ese fic, de seguro esta muy bueno.

**NekoGirl **: garcias! Je, yo he escrito, (distintas cosas) desde

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh hace bastaaaante tiempo, talvez

Por eso escribo de esta manera. Y bien, poka, es en ruso adios.

Y lo del casino… creo que ya lo expliqué en algun fic ¿no?

Pero lo explico rapidito… conozco un montón de esos lugares

Porq el bus escolar pasa enfrente de cómo 4, y entonces, solo

Mezclé los nombres de "Casino del placer" y "autohotel Pomona"

**Okami Reiko** : je, garcias por el RR! Que bien que te esta

Gustando y es de tu agrado, según parece el fic va a ser algo largo

Porque tengo un sin fin de ideas que ponerle. Espero lo sigas

Disfrutando.

Spark: espero hayan disfrutado el cap. 5

Az: hasta la proxima!

Spark y Az: Do Svanidaya!

(creo que es "hasta luego" en ruso n.n)


	6. Domingo

"**_SUNSHINE"_**

Yuriy IvanovXBoris Kuznetzov  
EDADES: Yuriy:19 / Bryan:19 / Sergei:21 / Iván:18 / Rei: 18  
para los demás… ustedes póngales.

**Chibis!**  
Kai:7 / Tyson:6 / Max: 5

**SUMARIO**: Yuriy está a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Está en un día libre, y piensa disfrutarlo junto con sus hermanos, lo que el no sabía, era que cambios le podría ocurrir con una visita a un parque acuático.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade, ni gayblade es mío…

**Dedicatoria:** _dedico este capítulo muy especialmente a la persona que me animó a seguir escribiendo, **Brook** gracias a él, tuve muchas ideas para este capítulo. Y por supuesto, a **todas las personas que leen y dejan review** n.n Gracias!_

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi**, shonen-ai,  
NO LEAN CUANDO ESTÉN TOMANDO ALGO… a una le pasó, y casi se ahoga…/

**NOTA IMPORTANTE; primero que nada DISCULPAS! **Pido miles y millones de disculpas por tardarme **2 meses**! En serio! Me paso, la verdad, que barbaridad u.u. lectoras y lectores, de verdad, perdón por tardarme un chingo; pero tengo mis razones, no podía escribir este fic, ya que es tipo cómico y yo andaba en una depresión de la gran diabla. Para que vean, escribí el segundo capítulo de LETRAS…

Así que… dejo de escribir tanto, y sigo con el fic. Debo decir que cuando alguien (gracias! n.n) me animó a seguir, pues, modifiqué lo escrito y me divertí mucho escribiendo el 6° cap. **Disfrútenlo!**

**6° CAPITULO – "Domingo"**

El reloj marcaba las 7:30am, acompañado de un desesperante sonido a muy alto volumen, el cual despertaría a cualquiera.

Un chico pelirrojo arrugaba los ojos debido al ruido tan molesto, así que estiró el brazo, localizando con el tacto el lugar donde provenía tal molestia. Al encontrarlo, presionó el botón que hacía a esa cosa callarse.

Al silenciar el molesto ruido, estiró los brazos y dio un gran bostezo mañanero, aún sin abrir sus ojos. Al abrirlos, le hecha un vistazo a su habitación, recordando vagamente la noche anterior, y a quién había visto.

- "_Bryan…, tan cerca, y tan lejos"_ – pensaba echando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos nuevamente. De repente abre los ojos.

- ¡Kai! – grita, levantándose de la cama únicamente en su bóxer. – Kai… ¿dónde estás? – y sale de su cuarto a buscarlo.

- Que pasa – dice el pequeño saliendo de la sala para el corredor, donde estaba Yuriy.

- Kai… ¿a que hora te levantaste? -

- hay, no se, pero cuando desperté, estabas diciendo muchas cosas. -

- ¿ah? ¿Como que cosas? -

- algo como de extraterrestres. -

- ah? Pues no recuerdo nada parecido U -

- Pero al despertarme se me ocurrió hacer esto. – y le enseña un dibujo (dibujo, no garabatos…XP) – es para ti. -

- Gracias Kai… - acepta el dibujo. – Bien, ahora que te parece si hacemos el desayuno ¿he? -

- Si, ¿qué vamos a comer hoy? -

- Mmm… ¿qué te parece si desayunamos panqueques?

-¡si! Y así cuando Takao despierte, yo ya me habré acabado todo! -

- Je, como sea… ve a despertarlo mientras preparo todo. (n/a: quiso decir, mientras hago todo XD) -

- Bueno, ya que, pero a ver si lo puedo despertar. -

Mientras Yuriy hace el desayuno, Kai intenta despertar a Takao, y después de varios intentos por despertarlo, logra su cometido usando el despertador (despierto, despertando, despertarlo… es un trabalenguas xD).

- ¡ay! Mi cabeza Kai! Deja de golpearme… -

- Tu te lo buscaste, no te despertabas con ningún ruido, así que golpearte con el despertador si funcionó. -

- ay, pero me dolió. Snif, ¿a que huele? ¿acaso son panqueques? -

- Tu olfato s que está muy avanzado o.o -

- ¡Yupi! nOn vamos a comer Kai! – Y de inmediato se levanta con su pijama de monitos.

- "_cuando se trata de comida, olvida todo lo demás_" – piensa Kai.

Desayunaron panqueques con miel de maple. Luego del desayuno, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala ( ajá, el mismo donde Yura tuvo su sueño con semi-acción XD) a ver televisión… las caricaturas del 3 (n/a: XD antes habían buenas caricaturas…).

El pelirrojo se estiró en el sofá dando un gran bostezo. – Bueno, yo ya voy preparando mis cosas. – se levanta de mala gana. Camina hacia su habitación, con el cabello desarreglado y vistiendo únicamente su bóxer.

- ¿Ya te vas? – dice Takao con la mirada vidriosa.

- Por supuesto que sí. Así son todos los sábados y domingos. – dice Kai ´algo´enojado

-Ayer no fue así. – ya estaba llorando..(chillón)

- No, ayer era diferente. ¡y ya deja de llorar! -

- ¡Kai! No le hables así a Takao. -

- ¡Pero si es un llorón! -

- No es… snif… cierto… snif -

- Si lo es, lloras por todo. -

-Kai… ya deja a Takao. Taka, no le hagas caso ¿si? -

- snif… pero no quiero que te vayas -

- ya, ya, sólo son un par de horas – Yuriy consolaba al pequeño

- ba, chillón… - Kai se va a su cuarto.

- (suspiro) bueno, se me hace tarde. No te preocupes Takao, no van a estar solos. – diciendo esto se va para su habitación cambiándose de atuendo.

El día anterior la había pasado en las piscinas, así q no se bañó hoy.

Ya estaba listo, había peinado su cabello y tenía una camisa de mangas cortas y de un color gris, con un pantalón negro. Nada fuera de lo común. En ese momento suena el timbre.

- "_Bryan" …… Yuriy, te estás volviendo loco_" – sacudió la cabeza eliminando cualquier otro pensamiento referente al zarco. - ¡Ya voy! -

Al abrir la puerta:

- ¡Yuriy! ¿Qué tal viejo? -

- ¡hola Rei! – sale Takao corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Hola Takao, a mi también me alegra verte. -

- Pasa, yo ya estoy por irme – dice Yuriy

- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero… tuve una llamada muy importante… - el chino se disculpa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Llamada importante? Acaso era… -

- n.n jeje, si. nO podía perder esa llamada. -

- Rei, así nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado si no se lo dices. – lo reprende el pelirrojo – (suspiro) como sea, si necesitas mi ayuda, solo pídemela. Haré lo que sea para que al fin se lo digas. -

- Jeje, muchas gracias. Pero, no estoy listo todavía. -

- Rei… siempre me dices que no estas listo T.T -

- Pero es que no lo estoy. Cuando lo esté, te digo ¿si? n.n -

- u.u Rei… bueno, yo ya me voy. Cuando regrese… hablamos sobre él… -

- Bueno, que te vaya bien. -

- Hasta luego! – estando ya en la puerta, regresa a la habitación de sus hermanos, hallando ahí a Kai. – Kai… - se le acerca. – no pelees con tu hermano ¿si? – le da un beso en su frente – ya regreso. – y regresa a la puerta principal – Takao, nos vemos en la tarde. – desarreglando sus cabellos.

- Adiós Yura. -

Y la puerta se cierra. Yuriy va camino a la Universidad. A tiempo para llegar a la hora indicada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un joven, placidamente dormido en una cama pequeña (tipo "imperial") entre las sábanas hechas un revoltijo.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Despierta que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo! – grita un joven de cabello violáceo y ojos rojos.

Los gritos despertaron un poco al sujeto que estaba intentando volver a dormir. – (bostezo) tengo sueño. Ya deja de fastidiar. – acto seguido se cubrió la cabeza con la primera prenda que encontrara su mano. Una camiseta.

- Agh… púdrete entonces! – y colérico, sale del cuarto. - ¡TÚ! – se siguen escuchando sus gritos pero ya algo lejos. – ¡ve a despertar a ese holgazán de…&$#"/ -

- Ya, ya, Iván por favor, tranquilízate. No entiendo porqué estás tan enojado hoy. – Sergei habla tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero. – lo voy a despertar y así nos vamos juntos, pero tranquilo. – dice caminando a la habitación. (que está en el segundo piso, ellos estaban en el primero) …….

- Bryan… - lo mira enrollado en un revoltijo de sábanas – (suspiro) Bryan… ya despierta! – diciendo esto, agarra las sábanas y las levanta, con lo cual el chico que estaba enredado en éstas, cae de golpe en el piso.

- Ouch! Ten más cuidado quieres! – dice sentándose en el suelo (donde cayó) y sobándose su cabeza.

- ¡Hombre! Ten más decencia! – dice dándole la espalda.

- ¿Oh? ¿A qué te refieres? – desconcertado.

- A que por lo menos duérmete con ropa interior. -

- Aaa… a eso, naa, no me digas que no te da gusto verme así. – dice levantándose de donde estaba.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡claro que no! – Sergei, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas empieza a caminar a la salida.

- Oye, no me dejes así. – susurra sensualmente, pasando sus manos por el pecho del rubio.

- ¡Ya! Deja eso… si no te irá peor. – amenazó sin moverse.

- mmm… quiero saber que me haces… -

Sergei ya estaba de más enojado y, bueno… Justo cuando, decidido iba a golpear al zarco…

- Papi… snif… donde estas… snif – se escuchaba a un niño desde otra habitación. – ¡Buuaaa! ¡no llegó! -

- Max – fue lo único que exclamó el rubio, safándose del "abrazo" de Bryan y salir corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto.

- ba, niños… "_eso me recuerda…_" - Yuriy – y ahí se quedó parado en la puerta, pensando en el pelirrojo.

- ¡¡$#"&! ¡Vístete! – escuchó a Iván.

-Aaa… si, se me había olvidado, ya voy. -

- Será mejor que te apresures si quieres que te lleve… bueno, además, si te vas en metro te tardas más. En media hora tenemos que estar en Xocomil. – menciona Sergei cargando a un niño, rubio igual que él, tapándole los ojos ()

- QUÉ! 30 minutos! – exclama exaltado - ¡lárguense de aquí! – y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡a si, ¡y ahora si tiene prisa y nos cierra la puerta en la cara! - Iván

- Yo no sé… la tarde de ayer estaba mero raro. "_ Talvez fue por ese Enrique, o por Oliver, o el sol ya le está haciendo daño…._"-

- Y bien… hoy no cuido de Max… ¡No se de donde sacó azúcar y se pudo hiperativo!... ojalá le consigas a alguien más para que lo cuide… ¡Yo ya no! -

- "…_o quizás se preocupó por Iván_" – mira a Iván. – "_Talvez esté preocupado por él…_"

- T.T Sergei… que me miras… y responde! . -

- "_si! talvez se preocupa por Iván, y quien no, si no viviera con él diría que está enamorado de su supercalifragilísticamega computadora…_" -

- ¡SERGEI! -

- aa? Qué? -

- T.T y bien… -

- ¿Y bien qué? -

- . quien va a cuidar a Max! -

- este… eehh… ¿tu? n.n -

- . NO! Tengo cosas que hacer. Además, ayer me quedé en la noche con él.-

- mmm… cierto. Bueno, tendré que llevarlo al trabajo. - bajando a Max – Max, ve por tu traje de baño - (n/a: se escucha muy formal!)

- :3 yupi! ¡Xocomil con mi papi! – (n/a: ternura! -)

- Apúrate, estaré abajo… y no olvides nada. Iré a ver como está Rip – Sergei baja.

Al rato…

Pasa el pequeño rubio a la par del pelivioláceo. – Adiós tío Iván! -

- (con una vena resaltada del enojo en su frente) No me digas tío! . "_Ba, ese niño… por lo menos el cloroformo lo hizo dormir por mucho tiempo…_" Waaaaajajajajajajajaja! – el pelivioláceo se reía malévolamente en medio del pasillo, frente a la puerta de…

- Que te pasa, porqué te ríes así O.oU – sale Bryan de su cuarto muy apresurado… y ya vestido.

- aa… ejem… cof, nada, cof – Bryan lo mira desconcertado - ¿Qué no tienes que irte ya? -

- ¡Cierto! Sólo me quedan 20 minutos para llegar! o.o ¿Ya se fue Sergei? -

- No, está abajo. – no más escucho el "no" y el zarco sale corriendo como loco por las gradas, más bien, saltándolas.

Fuera de casa…

- ¡Bryan! Apúrate. – decía Sergei desesperado en el volante del carro.

- si, ya estoy… - sube al carro. Pero al ver los asientos de atrás… - ¿Max va a ir? -

- No, solo lo puse de adorno. -

- Aaa… bueno… -

- ¡Bruto! Por supuesto que va a ir… ¿porqué otra razón estaría aquí? – le da un golpe en la cabeza, claro, a Bryan.

-x.o porqué hiciste eso!

- T.T-

- Ba! No importa… ¡arráncale que ya es tarde! -

- … ya vamos a mitad del camino T.T… -

- Rip es muy rápido, SI! – adivinen quien dijo eso…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Hoy llegaste temprano, Ivanov. – un joven de cabellera púrpura y ojos verdes se le acerca.

- Hola Robert. Sí, es que hoy vine en mi motocicleta. -

- ¿Ya la reparaste?-

- Bueno… me costó mucho "_no sólo dinero_", pero ya está bien. -

- Eso significa que ya no aceptarás que te lleve a tu casa. -

- Si, ya no me insistas, por favor. -

- Lástima… Por cierto, y ayer que hiciste de productivo. -

- Fui a Xocomil; Kai y Taka querían ir desde hace tiempo. -

- Piscinas… como las odio… - mencionó en tono con mucho odio y muy bajo. – Yuriy, con esos niños pareces su padre. -

- No hables de ellos como si fueran cualquiera… son mis hermanos y los debo de cuidar. Y ya me han dicho eso… muchas veces… "_Bryan n.n… o.o_" -

- Si es cierto, los deberías de tratar más como hermanos tuyos que son… los sobreproteges demasiado. -

- Como sea… que fue lo que hiciste tu. -

- Me quedé en casa… el viernes era día de fiesta en el Bunker. -

- Si, y de seguro bailaste, y te embriagaste como nunca T.T…-

- Mmm… no, te equivocas… me embriagué, eso sí, pero he tenido mejores momentos. -

- ¬¬ y como cuantas tomaste… -

- A ver… 1, 2… 4, 5… 7… 14… como unas 17 botellas uou -

- o.o 17! -

- Si… eos es poco. -

- Poco! Je, pero bueno, como tu eres alemán… - y hace "acento alemán" (que por cierto no le sale nada bien).

- uou Si, como todo cualquier alemán, se tomar buenas cervezas y de buena manera… no como tal ruso que se embriagó y andaba gritando el nombre de quien sabe qué o quien… -

- ya… ¿porqué no te puedes olvidar de ese incidente? – dice avergonzado el pelirrojo.

- ¡incidente! Jajaja! Eso no fue un incidente… y lo sabes muy bien, todo fue por no saber cómo tomar… que bueno que yo estaba ahí para cuidarte. -

- Como sea… quiero olvidar ese suceso… - Ambos se levantaron y entraron al aula, viendo que el maestro ya había llegado.

- Si, yo se porque lo quieres olvidar… Es por aquella chica que estaba en el bar ¿cierto? -

- ¿Qué chica? Yo no me acuerdo… pero tampoco me interesa. -

- Yuriy… o te interesa el conocer gente nueva, ver con quien puedas compartir tu vida. – diciendo lo último con un tono burlesco.

- Robert, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para "ver con quien puedo compartir mi vida" -

- Yuriy, el tiempo es suficiente para vivir. Te la pasas trabajando, estudiando, y no conoces gente nueva. -

- bueno, pues ayer conocí a alguien. – un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¿A alguien? ¿y quien es? -

- es… es un salvavidas, su nombre es Bryan – hora no tenía un leve rubor.

- Un salvavidas ¿he? – golpeaba levemente con el codo.

- Muy bien, joven Ivanov – se escuchaba la voz del maestro – ahora explique esto. – muestra la pizarra llena de "garabatos".

- Aaa… este, disculpe licenciado. -

- y usted, joven Jurgen…-

- no entiendo lo que quiere que explique, licenciado. -

- Entonces deje de robarle la atención al buen Ivanov y a usted mismo. -

- Hm… -

- como iba diciendo… bla bla bla… -

- ¿Y como es ese salvavidas? ¿a de tener buen cuerpo, no? – continuaba Robert.

- Ssshhh, pon atención… - el pelirrojo empezaba a tomar notas.

- hm… ¬¬ -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Sergei y Bryan! Llegan 5 min tarde… -

- discúlpenos señor, prometemos que no volverá a pasar – contestan en coro.

. Eso espero; sólo ustedes hacían falta. Ya, vayan a sus lugares; y que no vuela a ocurrir. -

- Si señor, no volverá a pasar. – Sergei procuraba ocultar a Max detrás suyo.

Partieron a arreglar sus cosas para empezar el trabajo.

- como si alguien fuera a venir a las 11:05 de la mañana… - menciona el zarco.

- Bryan, ya hay gente en este lugar ¬¬ -

- Ba, como sea, no creo que alguien se esté ahogando a las 11 de la mañana u.u -

- ¬¬ de cualquier manera, tu no debiste tardar tanto. -

- Ya deja de decirme eso… además, tu traes a Max, y sabes muy bien que no deberías traerlo. Pone en riesgo el trabajo de ambos. -

- - tío Bryan! – Max caminaba en medio de los dos sujetos.

- Hm… ya no importa… ahora, solo espero no encontrarnos con… -

- HOLA! nOn -

- Oh no… - respondieron ambos.

- Oh… vamos Bryan, ¿Porqué tienes la cara así? ¿Acaso no te da alegría verme? -

- la verdad, NO. -

- Ay, Bryan, que voy a hacer contigo uou. Y sergei, se ve que necesitas la compañía de cierto rubio ¿he? – dice colgándose (literalmente) del cuello de Sergei.

- Si, y ese rubio es Max – (n/a: esto se escucha mal XD)

- o.o Max? ¿Tu novio? -

- No, es él… - Señala al pequeño.

- n.n rivet! – (quiso decir "privet"… "hola"…) saluda medio escondiéndose.

- o.o Sergei, no sabía que eras pelifílico (1) – sigue colgado del cuello de Sergei, viendo al pequeño.

- Que NO es mi novio… -

- ¿entonces? -

- Es mi hijo. Ahora, si serías tan "amable" de bajarte, Enrique - dice empezando a caminar, nuevamente.

- Ah! Si, claro. ¿Tienes hijos? – (n/a: q jo$# este Enri)

- No, solo uno. – respondía secamente.

- Aaahh, y Bran, ¿Tu tienes hijos? -

- No. -

- Y porque están así… vamos, no soy tan malo. -

- Claro que si. – respondieron ambos.

- Háblenme, cuéntenme que hicieron ayer. -

. no queremos. -

- Oh, está bien, entonces yo les hablaré… -

- Oh no… -

- Sergei, ¿ayer viste a un pelirrojo esbelto que hablaba con Bryan? Estaba muy… -

- Enrique ¬¬ - interrumpió el zarco.

- Qué? Mira bryan, si quieres algo con alguien, tienes que verlo por más tiempo. Darle dulces y cosas que a esa persona le gusten, porque si no… -

- Enrique! -

- Qué! Sólo te estoy dando unos concejos. Porque si sigues como vas, Huuuyy, te vas a quedar virgen o tendrás que protegerte muy bien al ir a los "casinos de placer" uou -

La gota que derramó el vaso. – Te voy a… - Bryan, más que colérico, se prepara a golpearlo, pero lo detuvo el buen Sergei.

- Enrique, esos no son cosas importantes. -

- Claro que si po… -

- ¡¡Enrique! – un chico de cabello verde y su respectivo uniforme de pantaloneta (calzoneta…) roja y un silbato.

- Hola Oliver! nOn -

- ¡Te he estado buscando! Ven. – lo toma del brazo y lo lleva, literalmente, arrastrando.

- Uff, Oliver siempre nos libra de él. – responde el zarco.

- Si, ahora, a nuestro turno, nos vemos. -

- Si, hasta luego. -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la cafetería (no confitería)

- A que quieres que te invite. – le habla el alemán al ruso.

- eee… no gracias, no quiero nada. -

- Modesto como siempre. Pediré por ti, si eso quieres. -

- No Robert… -

- Ba! El que paga manda! Te gusta el pudin de queso ¿cierto? -

- pu… pudin de… queso?. -

- Si, tu favorito – recibió la bandeja con varios alimentos. – ahora ¿lo quieres? – empezaron a caminar hacia fuera.

- - pudin… -

- No, no, de primero cuéntame más sobre ese tal salvavidas Heman, y luego que doy el pudin. uou -

- Bryan T.T -

- a si! Gryan! -

- . Bryan! -

- Bryan, como sea –

- T.T -

Llegaron a un lugar verde y se sentaron en la grama bajo un árbol. Ambos platicaban mientras comían.

- Bien, ahora dime, cómo es ese tal "Bryan". -

- Pues, es musculoso, alto, sus ojos son verdes, pero no cualquier verde, es, no se, diferente. Sus cabellos son grises, como los de Kai, solo que de un mismo tono, ¿y sabes? En su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje de halcón. -

Robert sólo se le había quedando viendo. Parecía que Yuriy estaba volando (en el buen sentido. Aunque más bien creo que recordaba su sueño XD), se había olvidado de todo al describir a aquel chico.

- ..UU ee… Yuriy, ¿Yuriy? – llamaba Robert sin conseguir nada. Al chispar sus dedos enfrente de los ojos púrpura, reaccionó.

- aahh? -

- Ese sujeto si que te distrae mucho. -

- Hm, ¿y si hablamos de Jhonny? -

- aaa… - ahora Robert estaba sonrojado… - ¿que quieres que te diga? -

- mmm… como qué es lo que te llama la atención de él. -

- No lo sé, Yuriy, simplemente, no lo sé. Todo él, es… espléndido… su carácter, sus ojos de ese color tan llamativo, su manera de actuar, de 2arreglar" las cosas, su cuerpo… ¿lo has visto con poca ropa? Se ve muuuuy bien. Su cabello, su cabello es pelirrojo, pero especial, es un color encanelado, y huele delicioso… y… - mira a su alrededor y no hay nadie. Luego, divisa una mancha roja alejarse. – Yuriy! o -

- n.nU perdón Roberth, pero a veces te pones muy empalagoso cuando hablas de Jhonny, y ya vamos a empezar clases. -

- hm... oye, ¡espérame! -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un joven salvavidas vigilaba con unos binoculares la piscina a la cual estaba asignado; o al menos eso disimulaba…

- "_dónde estará ese pelirrojo…_" – Estaba tan concentrado buscando a Yuriy, que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; aunque un golpe (n/i: un guamazo!) en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar – xox que pasa! -

- ¡Bryan! ¡despabílate y mira! – le dice Sergei que acababa de llegar, apuntando a la piscina de olas. Una pequeña estaba en la parte más honda y nadie se había dado cuenta. (n/i: ni el salvavidas encargado xD)

- O.O Oh no! – de inmediato se sumerge en el agua, llegando con la pequeña niña manteniéndola a flote sobre su espalda. Al llegar a la orilla, la niña estaba un poco aturdida, - ¿estas bien? – preguntó estúpidamente bajándola por su espalda.

- … mami… -

- ¿tu mamá? ¿Sabes donde está? – cuestionaba el ahora preguntón Bryan.

- no… se… - Luego aparece Sergei, cargando a Max.

- Será mejor que preguntemos en administración. – sugirió el rubio.

- Esta bien, pero tu te quedas, que ya es tu turno. Vamos pequeña. – la niña le tomó de la mano y caminaron.

- Bryan, olvidas a Max. -

- oye, es tu hijo. -

- Si, y es tan guapo como yo, pero no debe de estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Vamos, llévatelo, que el quiere estar contigo. – Carga a Max mostrándole su carita de cachorro suplicante a Bryan.

- tío Bryan, ¿me das de comer? - -

- no… agh… . … como sea… vámonos antes de que me arrepienta . -

- ¡Gracias Bryan! -

Y así se fue Bryan, con una niña perdida de su lado derecho (n/i: muy tu Peter Pan xD), un Max hambriento en el izquierdo y un terrible dolor de estómago, producido a que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer "_Yura…_" vio a la pequeña "_Me recuerda a… Takao… Kai… Yuriy…_" bien, dejemos a Bryan con sus pensamientos n.n.

- Bryan, Tío Bryan… - llamaba el pequeño rubio. – Bryan – pero el zarco estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos, hasta que un pellizcón en su tobillo lo hizo reaccionar.

- Ay! Que pasa? – paró su andar.

- Bryan, ya llegamos. – informó Max

- ah, si.- entraron y encontró de inmediato a una mujer muy preocupada. – Oiga señora, ¿esta niña es suya? -

- ah? Melany! ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada. Gracias joven. -

- No hay de que, es mi trabajo. Debo decir que su niña es muy bonita… - pero una cachetada o lo dejó terminar de hablar.

- Pervertido! Vamonos Melany! -

- o.o pero no me dejó terminar de hablar… creo que no debí decir eso. o.o-

- adios Melany! – se despidió Max. – Tío Bryan, tengo hambre. -

- si, ¿adonde quieres ir? "_hm, mejor ya no digo nada a la gente de este lugar. Bueno, con excepciones como Yuriy…_" – Bryan se sobaba su mejilla.

- mmm… a la "dulcería confitería no pagamos su dentista"! nOn – Bryan lo carga en sus hombros.

- Max… comida… -

- ;.; bueno, hoy tengo ganas de comer crepas. -

- Pues vamos por crepas. -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¡Robert! Eres una mala influencia. No voy a dejar que le hables más a Takao y a Kai. – dice el pelirrojo infantilmente.

- ¿Mala influencia? ¿Y eso porqué? -

- M regañaron tres veces el día de hoy en clase, y todo por tu culpa. -

- Hay, perdón, el presidente de la clase no le deben de llamar la atención. -

- Robert, no hay presidente… -

- no, pero si lo hubiera, de seguro te escogerían a ti. -

- y eso porqué T.T -

- Simple, todos le echarían la responsabilidad "al buen Ivanov" como te llamó hoy el chango. -

- Oye! No insultes a los Changos! -

- Je, cierto… cambiando de tema, ¿te llevo? -

- Gracias, pero mi motocicleta ya está bien ¿recuerdas? -

- ah, si, se me olvidaba. Bien, ahora creo que Jhonny no se va a poner celoso. -

- ¿ah? ¿acaso tú y él…? -

- si, ¿no te lo dije? -

- ¿desde cuando? -

- Como dos semanas. -

- o.o -

- si, y vivimos juntos. -

- o.o viven juntos? -

- Jaja! Te sorprendes demasiado. Bueno, me voy, prometía llegar antes de las 5.

- o.o ah, esta bien, nos vemos. -

- Hasta la próxima. Y suerte con ese Shera. -

- . es Bryan! -

- Si, bryan, bueno, adios. -

- adios. -

Robert se pierde de vista. Luego de un tiempo de pensar, Yuriy enciende su moto y parte hacia su casa.

:CONTINUARÁ…

**pelifílico(1) **según tengo entendido, un pelifílico es la persona q le gustan los niños (de manera amorosa, no pervertida) y pedofílico ya es quien abusa de los niños (Borcloff! . !) jeje

**Notas finales: **jeje! Lo pedían tanto, y ya está. A mi discreción, si quedó muy bien, y cómico! Jeje n.nU

Bueno, como verán… ahora sólo yo (Spark o Valkov, como sea) está aquí (y una pequeña intromisión de Brook) pues… tuve algunos problemas (algunos es decir poco!) ejem… la cosa es que… Az ya no está aquí… me dejó su coreo y todo, hasta su grupo que empezaba a formar u.u  
Como sea! Ahora estoy feliz! (en mi mayor parte) porq mañana veo a Gerion Metal! O no me importa si dicen q es chafa… pero lo voy a ver -

Ahora, respondo los **_Reviews_**!

**Iván **O gracias a este muchacho me inspiré para seguir el fic! Je, bueno, yo ya te respondí a tu mail. Y para q no te vuelva a suceder lo de al rato… recuerda q para escribir los rr están hasta abajo! Jeje. Bueno, muchisimas gracias. Espero que cuando estés de vuelva, puedas ver y leer SUNSHINE GAY! Jajaja! Nunca habia escuchado esa canción… Bueno, suerte en todo, y no te pierdas esta vez XP.

**Chikage-SP **Recibiste mi correo? Si te había contestado tu review, lo q paso es q puse unos correos, y… yo de ignorante no sabía q cosas así borran información.  
Cómo te puedo olvidar! Me has seguido desde el primer capítulo! Desde el primer día q publique! (mentira… publiqué a las 2 am XD)

A todas les gustó el sueño de Yuriy! -

Y la verdad q si… me quedó muy bien jejeje.

Gracias por tu Review! Y porfavor, no estes sentida! No porfavooor!

**Kat Ivanov:** Jejeje, que bien ¡a todas les gustó q kai golpeara ahí a Yuriy! Jajaja! Y en especial, porque el niñito no sabía. Ya ven, la ignorancia daña u.u……..XD jajaja!

En serio hiciste lo mismo? o.o en donde? Era un fic? Si lo es, pásame el título ;)  
Jejeje, a muchas personas pensaban q Bryan si estaba ahí, sinceramente yo tambien lo hubiese pensado, ya q soy muy poco observadora n.nU

**Dani Hiwatari **mmm… Takao tiene el sueño muy pesado… además, con Kai iba a ser más gracioso!

Jejeje, pensaba en poner q Bryan si llegó a la casa e Yura, y Kai los había visto, pero… tenia q cambiar muchas cosas y… bueno, quedó mucho mejor q fuera un sueño.

Si escribes bien! Me encanta como escribes! Aunq.. puede q cuando escribes lo haces sin inspiración, y por eso no te gusta. Eso me pasó a mi con LETRAS n.n.

**Okami Reiko **Jejeje, que bueno q te encanto el sueño de Yuriy, y la forma de despertarlo… jeje, fue una idea muy original, siempre quize que un chibi golpeara asi! nOn

Me halagas! "geniales ideas" buaa! Me dan ganas hasta de llorar de la alegria!

n.nU jejeje, de cualquier manera, muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra tanto que te haya dado tanta risa.

**Nakokun **Buena observación! Cuando lo estaba escribiendo me dijeron "hey! Pero Yurit no le dijo nada, ni tel, ni direccion" entonces, lo hice así con intención para ver quien se daba cuenta n.n

Jeje, bueno, los RR ya te los respondi :P

Y con Iván… ¿quieres q aparezca más Iván? Si quieres más apariciones de iván, me avisas ;) (tengo planes muy buenos para el q creo q te gustarían ;)

Ves? Apareció Rei n.n aunq iba a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, pero porq tu lo pediste, lo adelanté. ;)

**Fairy Luna **Jeje, cuando Yuriy salga haciendo sus cositas de adultos… va a ser con amoshh (XD) se escucha tan mal!

Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me pone muy de buenas el saber que a las personas les gusta este fic.

Es una combinación muy buena, lime, yaoi, shonen-ai, y gracioso… jeje.

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black **Gracias por el RR! Pues, si engañé a bastantes personas, a otras las confundí porq Bryan no sabía la dirección ni nada. Jeje, en capítulos futuros… kai va a seguir haciendo travesuras XD.

**El cadejos: **Buenas!

Si! Yuriy con sueños húmedos! Jajaja!

Bueno, como dijiste, no importa cuanto te tardes, lo importante es continuarlo XD pero si me pase, de verdad… 2 meses! No, po todos los dioses…. Pero lo continué, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo. n.n

**Zucka** Gracias! bueno, si no entiendes otras cosas avísame… esq a veces hasta yo me hago bolas… ¿y sabes?... ya se me olvidó como era lo del dinero! XD jejeje… pero bueno, hay voy a revisar como esta esto para entenderme con ando n.nUU  
Espero te haya gustado este cap n.n

**Leara Ryddle-52 **Jeje, tranquila, no te mueras o no vas a poder leer cuando de vrdad pase o.o yo y mi bocota! . jeje… bueno, sería gracioso ¿no? Jeje

Me encanta hacer reir a la gente hasta q se cae al piso! nOn

Muchisimas gracias por tu Review! Me animó de verdad. Gracias! y espero gustes de este cap. n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari **Je, no se lo que se siente tener una laptop en mis manos ;; buaaa! Jajaja! Dejémonos de sentimentalismos…

Gracias por el apoyo! Me animaste bastante ese dia en q dejaste el RR.

Con un Review puedes alegrar muchas vidas! (estoy loca.. pero ami, si me alegran mucho los RR)

Los quetzales son de Guatemala, ubicado en Centroamérica, limitando al norte con Mexico. No se si te orinetas por ahí…

**Sacristía I. Oscurathy **Jaja! A la mayoría les gustó por el puñetazo de kai para su hermano mayor! Jajaja! (pues claro… es el trama del capitulo!) jeje n.nU ja, sabes, cuando una bandada de muchachos de estén fastidiando, dale con la rodilla, duele mas q con el pie u.u…jaja! XD

Je, pues q bien q toleras a esta pareja… yo odio… el Kai/Rei, pero con algunos fics si me gusta, la pareja si va.

Es q por alguna extraña razon odio a los chinos, y e veras! Hasta distingo a los chinos de los japoneses de facilito… no se porq… :P

Gracias por el Review!

Ok, ahora, si quieren (en manera de disculpas) q mande una imagen, con la cual me inspiré en hacer este fic, pídanmela y me ponen su correo ;)

Uff! Me duelen mis manos de tanto escribir! Así que.. solo pongo esto q es importante. Los verdaderos nombres:

**Bryan – Boris**

**Spencer – Sergei**

**Ian – Iván**

**Tala – Yuriy**

**Tyson – Takao**

**Ray – Rei**

**Robert – Ralph**

**Jhonny - ?**

Bueno, solo por ponerlo lo pongo, hasta luego, y cuidense!

**Tshüss** (en alemán es adios) aunq, técnicamente no es adios, es… hasta el proximo capitulo!


End file.
